Bikinis and Cocktail Dresses
by twilight taylor
Summary: Bella Alice and Rosalie are best friends. They decide to go to the pool where they see the three most hotest guys ever. Will they hook up? Bad summary, but the story is great! All human, Exb AxJ RxEm. REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**This a story that just popped into my head today. Everyone is HUMAN!! The links to all the outfits are on my profile. I am a very visual person and i have to see it to really understand what it looks like. I am not going to continue until I get at least twenty reviews! That will take a few days, so I'll update my other story tomorrow! REVIEW!**

"Alice! Would you mind telling me why we need swim suits?" I asked her as she rummaged through the swim suit racks. I woke up at nine o' clock this morning and was shoved into the shower. I didn't know what was happening until the cold water hit my back. Rosalie did my hair and makeup and Alice picked out my outfit. I was wearing a black split front halter with a flutter hem. Alice was wearing a white one and Rose was wearing a red one. Alice and Rose were wearing the same black mini skirt and I was wearing a white one and to top it off we all wore black stiletto heels. I don't see why we have to dress up to go shopping.

"I told you, Bella. We're going to the pool in the gym. One of my friends at work told me the eye candy there is to die for! We need new swim suit." She answered.

"But why do we have to get all dressed up to go shopping?"

Alice gasped. "Bella, you break my heart! You should get dressed up everywhere you go. Haven't I taught you nothing!"

"Whatever Alice. Lets get this shopping over so we can go check out that eye candy at the pool."

"That's the spirit Bella!" Rosalie said and patted my back.

The next two hours was spent running through different stores in the mall. We all bought our swim suits from a different store. I tried on about twenty, but only ended up buying one. One the way home, we stopped at McDonalds for lunch. We pulled up in the parking lot for our apartment at about two o' clock.

"So Alice, when are we going to the pool?" I asked as we walked up the stairs to level three. Rosalie, Alice, and I have lived together for the past three years. We decided to share an apartment once we got out of high school. We go to Washington State College and live in Seattle. Rosalie and Alice are studying fashion and I am studying photography.

"We leave in forty-five minutes! Go put your suits on." She shoved me and Rose into our rooms and then ran off into hers. I put my suit on and walked into the living room. Rose was wearing her swim suit. It was a zebra print bikini with pink strings holding it all together. Alice walked out of her room and I was stunned by hers too. It was yellow with light blue polka dots and was outlined in red string. There was a little flower on the top left corner where string met the material.

"Oh my god! Bella you look great! Don't you think so Rose?" Then she looked at Rose for the first time and let out a long whistle. "Looks like we're some eye candy too. This swim suit is so much better then the last tankini you got! I've never seen you in a bikini!"

My bathing suit was showing more skin then I'm used to, but I look great in it! It is light blue and white striped halter top with yellow ribbon in the middle of the top and on the sides of the bottom.

Alice gave Rose and I each a black wrap to put around our waist. She gave us both a pair of really dark sunglasses and a beach towel.

"Alice, why do we need really dark sunglasses? The sun isn't that bright today." I asked. Alice laughed.

"Silly Bella." Rosalie said. "We need dark glasses so we could look around without anyone knowing. Watch this." She put her glasses on. "Who am I looking at? You or Alice?" I couldn't see her eyes.

"Okay, I got you. We look at people but they won't know it because they are so dark. Great idea Alice." I gave her a high five.

"Now lets get going! I'm in the mood for some candy!" Alice said and lead us outside to her car.

**Meanwhile:**

"Who wants to go to the pool?" Emmett asked coming in the kitchen where Jasper and I were eating sandwiches.

"What's at the pool?" Jasper asked.

"Chicks, man. It's a Saturday afternoon and we don't have any plans. This guy I work with said there are chicks galore in the pool in the gym. Heaven, if you ask me."

"I'm up for some swimming." I said.

"Same here." Jasper said. Emmett was jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Awesome! We're leaving in a half hour! Be ready." He went into his room and came out a few minutes later in a yellow speedo. Jasper was laughing so hard he was falling off of the chair. I just sat there speechless.

"How do I look guys? I haven't worn this thing in years!"

"He has no shame, does he?" I asked Jasper. He got up off the floor and nodded. "You look…crazy Emmett. The girls will be drooling over you." Jasper started to laugh again.

"Come on. Don't be jealous!" I had to laugh at that.

"I'm far from jealous, Emmett. Where did you get that?" I asked.

"When I was a stripper for Halloween. I wore this under the see through dress. I also had yellow shoes, but I can't find them." He walked back into his room. I busted out laughing with Jasper. Pretty soon we were both rolling on the floor laughing.

"Do we have to go in public with him?" Jasper managed to ask. I waited a minute to answer so he could understand me.

"We already agreed to go with him. You know how he gets if we cancel on him. Maybe we could convince him to wear something else." I thought about it for a minute and then we chook our heads at the same time and said no.

"Well, we better go put our trunks on. It's going to be a long afternoon." I said and then went into my room to change. I change quickly and grabbed a t-shirt to put on. I walked into the living room and found a very yellow Emmett. He found yellow flip flops and a yellow t-shirt. Yes, this is going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! PLEAZE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!!**

When we got to the gym, I realized that this could be fun. I can't lie to myself; I look hot in this bikini. We had to walk through the gym to get to the pool. I felt the eyes burning holes in my ass and chest. I heard a few whistles and one guy dropped his barbell on another guy's foot. The guy didn't even blink when it hit his foot, he just stared at us. I wanted to put a shirt on, but Alice said all I could wear was the wrap around my waist. It was a long short walk to the other side of the gym.

The pool was crowded and there weren't many places to sit along the side of the pool. Rosalie saw an empty chair and she headed for it. We followed and then I saw what we were supposed to do. She sat on the chair and I took off my glasses and looked at the guy sitting in my seat. He got up and let my sit. Alice did the same with the guy in her chair. We had a good view of everything. I took off my wrap and lay down on the chair. I was in the middle and Alice was on my left, Rose was the closest to the door and Alice watching for any guys on the diving board. I looked straight ahead at the pool. There were a few guys here, but none of them caught my eye.

I decide to close my eyes for a while. I heard Rose yelp and I opened my eyes. She was looking straight ahead and biting her lip.

"Three o'clock." She whispered.

"No it's two thirty." I answered.

She rolled her eyes. "No look three o'clock."

Then I remembered what she told me in the car. Three o'clock meant right. I looked to the right. I gasped. There were three guys coming through the door. One was wearing all yellow, and wait…is that a speedo?! The other two were wearing trunks and a t-shirt. The one that caught my eye was the tall one with the bronze hair. The other one had blonde hair.

"Alice." She turned her head toward me. "Three o'clock." She looked and her jaw dropped.

"Wow. I told you this was a great idea. We have to get their attention. Look sexy." She said once she got herself together. I looked at Rose and saw she was already trying to get their attention. She had her head turned to the left, toward me, showing off her neck. Alice was playing with her phone, so I took out my ipod to give me something to do. I put the ear pieces in, but didn't push play.

"Bella!" Rose whispered. "What are they doing?" I looked toward them and almost died. The guy with the speedo took off his shirt and was stretching. "Look for yourself." I answered. I took out my phone and text Alice to look. She looked and then gasped. They blonde boy took his shirt off as well and was walking this way to go on the diving board. His eyes flashed to Alice and he smiled. She smiled back and the dropped her phone once he was looking away.

Rose was watching the bigger guy like a hawk. He was talking to the bronze boy who was taking his shirt off too. They were all very attractive, but this guy was like a god…a Greek god. His chest was chiseled with his muscles and his arms were nice and firm looking. I just wanted to walk up to him and rub my hands all over his body. I tried to push that thought out of my mind and concentrate on what they were doing. The big guy was walking passed us and staring at Rose the whole time, and then it looked like a light bulb went off in his head because he got this mischievous grin across his face. He ran over to the diving board and climbed up. He waved to the blonde boy who was swimming away from him. He ran off the board and hit the water in a big slash. The water throughout the whole pool splashed. I look to my right to find my god, but I noticed he was already in the water. They were all wrestling in the water.

"Hey Rose." Alice called. "You want to go get a bottle of water?"

Rose took off her glasses. "Sure. You coming Bella?" I shook my head.

"No just get me a bottle. I'll watch out stuff." Alice took off her glasses too and left. I noticed how much they shook their hips when they walked and then I saw all the guys gawking at them. I took off my glasses and took my ipod back put and listened to some music. I looked up for one second and saw the god watching me. I smiled and gave him a little wave. He gave me a dazzling smile back and I swear my heart stopped. I looked back at my ipod and found my favorite song, My Immortal by Evanescence. I know it by heart and I always sang it in the shower.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Then I heard a Rose sit down by me and Alice sat on the foot of my chair. I turned off my ipod and took a water bottle for Rose.

"Ready to get in?" I asked Rose looked at the pool and nodded. I looked at Alice and she smiled. "Let's go."

We got up and walked to the ladder by the pool, and, once again, I felt the eyes burning into me. Rose got in first then me. Alice was last and I heard her gasp at how cold the water was. She never really liked swimming, but I promised her in the car that she could stay in the shallow side. As soon as she was in, she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the shallowest area. The water was only up to my waist and I wanted to go a little deeper.

"Come on Alice. I want to get wet. Can't you stay here by yourself for a minute?" She nodded. I walked away from her and walked to Rose who was in the deeper area. She had her hair up in a ponytail so it won't get wet. I snuck up on her and pushed her head under water. She gasped and came back up in a second. I took off into the deeper water and went under. I saw those boys watching and decided to give them a little show. I came up from the deepest area Rose was swimming toward me and I went back under and pushed of the side of the pool and swam toward Alice. I got there in a few seconds and waited for Rose to see me. She turned and saw me. I smiled.

"Bella you bitch!" She swam up to me and pushed me. Alice screeched.

"Come on Rose! You can't come to a pool and not get your precious hair wet." She scowled and I took off again. I saw the boys watching us with smirks. I stopped in the middle of the pool and saw Rose chasing me. I splashed her and she took me under. We wrestled for a while and then I saw her top was coming untied and I tried to warn her, but she tackled me. I moved out of her way and I saw her top fall, so I tackled her. She refused to let me talk, so I just left her in the middle of the pool and went to Alice. She was laughing so hard she got water in her mouth.

"Rose's top is going to fall off." I told her. She gaped at me and then looked at Rose, then I heard Rose scream.

"Those guys were watching you like a hawk and now they saw Rose. The blonde boy is playing eye tag with me, but the other two are watching you two." She looked at Rose again and her eyes got big. "You might want to get out the pool, Bella."

I turned and saw Rose charging at me. The boys were watching her with there mouths hanging wide open, I guess they saw Rose's top fall.

"Bella Swan! You are so dead." I jumped out the pool and ran over to our stuff. I grabbed her Blackberry out her purse. I held it over the side of the pool. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Bella, you drop that phone and I am going to blow up all those pictures of you from the club a few months ago. I will put them all over school." I pulled the phone a little closer to me and then threw it on her chair. Once she saw it was safe, then ran up to me and pushed me into the pool. I broke the surface and saw Rose standing by the side of the pool with her arms crossed.

"Don't mess with me Bella." She said and then sat down in her chair. I swam over to Alice and saw the blonde boy standing there talking to her. She saw me coming and smiled.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll get her back. I also have to tell you that I can delete those pictures off the computer because she keeps on using that against you." Alice winked. I looked at my arm and saw I had scratches going down my arm.

"She needs to cut her nails." I rubbed the scars and then shot Rosalie a glared and she flipped me off. I stared to get out of the pool, but Alice stopped me. Then I got an idea.

"Oh I forgot. Bella, this is Jasper. Jasper this is Bella, but I'm sure you heard Rose scream it." She said with a giggle. I shook his hand and then turned to Alice.

"Since Rose is so obsessed with her hair, then I'll just have to put some food coloring in her shampoo. What do you think? You have to delete those pictures first." She grinned and nodded.

"What are those pictures of?" Jasper asked.

"Bella stripping at the club." His eyes got huge.

"Are you a stripper?" He asked.

"No, I was wasted and it's all Rosalie's fault. She broke up with her boyfriend and thought it would be fun to get drunk."

"Wow. Want to meet the other guys? Their still shocked from your fight." He laughed.

"Sure, but I'm not going over there." Alice said.

"Tell them to meet us by our chairs." I said and took Alice's hand and got out of the pool. When we got to our chairs, I saw that Rose was still mad. I made sure that all my stuff was okay and then sat in my chair.

"So Rose, are you still mad about your precious hair?" I asked. She got up and pushed me off my chair. I got up and pulled her off her chair by her hair.

"Bella! Let go of her hair!" Alice screamed. I tried to but my hand was stuck.

"I can't! My hand is stuck!" Rose started to punch my in my stomached, so I just yanked it out and she yelped.

"Wow, now this is a chick fight." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw the guys standing there. Rose smacked me across my face and smacked her with the back of my hand and she fell of her chair. I didn't mean to hit her that hard.

"Oh my god Rose! I'm sorry!" I rushed over to her side, but she held her hand out and made me stop.

"Bella, you are so damn stupid! You hit somebody and then apologize! Just leave me alone." She got up and ran toward the bathroom.

"Bella, why did you pull her hair? You know how protective she is over her hair!" Alice asked. The guys were now looking at me.

"Well, let's see. She pushed me in the pool, pushed me off my chair and threatened me with those damn pictures again! I could have done what I did last time." I said.

"I'm glad we came to the pool today guys. Aren't you?" The big guy asked his friends. Jasper shook his head and the other guy smacked him in the back of the head. "What was that for?" he asked.  
"For being an ass." The god said.

"Do you want me to check on her Alice?" I asked.

"No. she may want to put your head in to toilet or something. I'll go." She got off and went to the bathrooms. I got my mirror out of my purse and saw the scares on the side of my neck.

"God, it looks like I got in a fight with a cat!" I saw that the only guy left was the Greek god. "Oh hi. I'm Bella." I reached my hand out for him to shake, but he surprised me and placed a light kiss on the back of my hand.

"I'm Edward. Nice to meet you." His voice was soft and smooth, like silk. "The guy in the speedo is Emmett. He's like a big kid." He laughed. His laugh was even smoother than his voice.

"I'm sure you know my friends' names and saw even more of Rose. I tried to warn her, but she's so stupid. That's why I don't wear that kind of bikinis. Everything has to be attached by more than a string." I laughed.

"I think you look very nice." He said. I smiled, but hen scowled when I saw Rose coming back over his shoulder.

"Let's go Bella, before I decide to just kill you. Bye guys." She said and then grabbed her stuff and left. Alice went up to Jasper and gave him a piece of paper. I smiled and then got up and picked up all my stuff.

"I guess I'll talk to you later, Edward. Would you like my number?" I asked.

"Sure." He gave me his phone and I gave him mine. I put my number in and saved it under Bella. He gave me my phone back and I gave his back. "I'll call you tonight."

"Bye. Bye Jasper!" I yelled toward them. Alice and I walked to the car and got in. Rosalie was already there talking to Emmett.

"I'll talk to you later." He said and then pecked her cheek. Rosalie Hale blushed. Alice and I gasped and she glared.

"Bye Emmett." She said and then got in the car. We got in after her and went home. No one said anything until we were back at the apartment.

* * *

**OKAY...HERE'S THE THING. I WANT TO DO A PAGE WITH EVERYONE'S POINT OF VIEW, AND I NEED TO KNOW IF THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE WANTS. I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO DO EMMETT'S. LMAO! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT THAT CHAPTER! **

**I ALSO THINK I NEED A BETA... I DON'T HAVE ENOGH TIME TO READ OVER MY STUFF BEFORE I POST IT, SO IF YOU KNOW SOMEONE WHO CAN HELP ME, LET ME KNOW!**

**REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everyone wanted a chapter with the guy's POV. Here it is! let me know if you like it with multiple POVs or just Bella. REVEIW!!**

**

* * *

****Edward POV:**

We got to the gym and walked straight through to the pool. I noticed one guy was yelling because someone dropped a barbell on his foot. I chuckled and looked at Jasper who was looking at me like I was crazy. I nodded my head toward the two guys and he looked and laughed. The pool wasn't too crowded today. I noticed two guys were leaving and grumbling something about spoiled chicks. We put our stuff down on a chair and looked around.

Emmett looked around and then took of his shirt. I heard someone yelp from the other side of the pool, but I already knew why. Jasper took off his shirt and walked over to the diving board. I saw him eyeing a girl on the way, but I was to busy watching Emmett flexing his muscles. Then he turned to me while I pulling my shirt over my head.

"Dude, look at those chicks on the other side. Their smoking!" I looked over his shoulder and three of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. One was blonde and was wearing a zebra print bikini and another one, the one Jasper was eyeing, had short black hair and was wear a yellow polka dot bikini. The girl in the middle is the one that caught my eye. She had long brown hair and was wearing a blue and white striped bikini. The other two girls were pretty and very attractive, but something about this girl mad me want her more than anything.

"Watch this man." Emmett walked around the pool and passed the girls and looked at the blonde the whole time. Then he got his great idea grin and he ran to the diving board. He waved to Jasper who was walking toward were I was getting in. he jumped in and made waves through the whole pool. Emmett swam toward us and jumped on Jasper's back and tried to get me in a head lock. I swam away from them and saw the blonde and the black hair one were leaving. The other one was taking off her glasses and pulling out her ipod. She put the head phones on and looked up at me and saw I was watching her. She smiled and waved and I smiled back. She had the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. I just knew I had to talk to her.

**Emmett POV: (Warning! Thoughts may get dirty. You've been warned.)**

The girls were getting in the pool. I was using all my strength not to walk up to the blonde and talk her back to my Jeep and just have a little fun. She had her hair up so it wouldn't get wet. She walked closer to where we were standing but she was on the other side of the pool. She looked at me and winked. I smiled and then looked at Jasper. He was watching the other two girls. The short one looked scared and the other one told her she wanted to get wet. She swam away from her and snuck up behind the blonde.

She pushed the blonde's head under water and her hair got all wet. She came up very quickly and started to yell at her. The girl just smiled. This might turn into something good.

"Bella, you bitch." She yelled at the girl, Bella. She pushed Bella away and she started to laugh. I heard the other girl yelp.

"Come on Rose! You can't come to a pool and not get your precious hair wet." Her name is Rose. It's sexy, just like her. Roses scowled and Bella took off, but Rose was following. She caught up to her and pulled her under.

"Girl fight." I whispered to Edward. Jasper was watching the other girl who was watching her two friends fight. I looked back at the girls and saw Rose's bikini was coming untied. I felt my speedo get a little tighter at the thought of seeing her topless. If there is a god, this would happen and I would pray every night. Then it did. The girls top fell, but before I could get a glimpse, Bella tackled her. She tried to tell her what was happening, but Rose refused to let her talk. Then Bella swam away and I was praying to god every night for the rest of my life. Her top came undone and she screamed. I was gaping at her, but Edward was too much of a gentleman to watch so he looked the other way. I heard the other girls laughing and then Rose took of towards Bella.

"Bella Swan you are so dead!" Bella jumped out of the pool and ran over to Rose's chair. She dug through a bag and then found a Blackberry and held it over the water. Rose stopped and glowered.

"Bella, you drop that phone and I am going to blow up all those pictures of you from the club a few months ago. I will put them all over school." Bella pulled the phone a little closer to her and then threw it on her chair. Then Roses ran toward Bella and pushed her into the pool not one foot away from Edward. Rose stood by the pool and said, "Don't mess with me Bella." Then she sat down in her chair. There is a god.

**Jasper POV:**

I walked over to where the black hair girl was sitting in the water and sat down. She was very beautiful and her hair was pixie like.

"Hi, I'm Jasper Hale." I said. She smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon. You can just call me Alice." I surprised her and instead of shaking her hand I kissed it lightly. She giggled.

"So Alice, do you come here often?" I asked her.

"No this is the first time. My friend told me the gym had a nice pool so me and my friends decided to check it out." Then I heard a big splash and I turned around to see Bella in the pool and Rose standing where she pushed her. Bella swam towards us and Alice smiled.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll get her back. I also have to tell you that I can delete those pictures off the computer because she keeps on using that against you." she winked. Bella had scratches going down her arm from Rose.

"She needs to cut her nails." Bella said while rubbing the scars.

"Oh I forgot. Bella, this is Jasper. Jasper this is Bella, but I'm sure you heard Rose scream it." Alice said. I shook Bella's hand and she looked like she had an idea.

"Since Rose is so obsessed with her hair, then I'll just have to put some food coloring in her shampoo. What do you think? You have to delete those pictures first." Alice nodded.

"What are those pictures of?" I asked.

"Bella stripping at the club." My eyes got huge.

"Are you a stripper?" I asked.

"No, I was wasted and it's all Rosalie's fault. She broke up with her boyfriend and thought it would be fun to get drunk." She said.

"Wow. Want to meet the other guys? Their still shocked from your fight." I laughed.

"Sure, but I'm not going over there." Alice said.

"Tell them to meet us by our chairs." Bella said and grabbed Alice's hand. I walked over to the guys who were talking.

"Hey guys. The girls want to meet you. They said to meet them by their chairs." We got out of the pool and saw Rose and Bella going at it again.

"Bella! Let go of her hair!" Alice screamed.

"I can't! My hand is stuck!" Rose started to punch her in the stomach so she pulled really hard and it came out. Rose screamed.

"Wow, now this is a chick fight." Emmett said. Rose smacked her across her face and Bella smacked her with the back of her hand and she fell of her chair.

"Oh my god Rose! I'm sorry!" I rushed over to her side, but she held her hand out and made me stop.

"Bella, you are so damn stupid! You hit somebody and then apologize! Just leave me alone." She got up and ran toward the bathroom. Violent chick fight.

**Edward POV:**

This day was getting weirder. Emmett almost had a heart attack when Rose's top fell. Then Bella threatened her with her phone and she got pushed into the pool. Then she grabbed Rose's hair and her hand got stuck. Then she smacked her so hard that she fell out of the chair. What a day.

"Bella, why did you pull her hair? You know how protective she is over her hair!" Alice asked. We were all watching her for her reaction.

"Well, let's see. She pushed me in the pool, pushed me off my chair and threatened me with those damn pictures again! I could have done what I did last time." She yelled.

"I'm glad we came to the pool today guys. Aren't you?" Emmett asked us. Jasper shook his head and I smacked him in the back of the head. "What was that for?" he asked.  
"For being an ass." I said.

"Do you want me to check on her Alice?" Bella asked.

"No. she may want to put your head in to toilet or something. I'll go." She got off and went to the bathrooms. The guys went to get some water. Bella got a mirror and examined the damage on her neck.

"God, it looks like I got in a fight with a cat!" she looked up and saw I was the only one standing here. "Oh hi. I'm Bella." she reached her hand out and I kissed it.

"I'm Edward. Nice to meet you. The guy in the speedo is Emmett. He's like a big kid." I laughed.

"I'm sure you know my friends' names and saw even more of Rose. I tried to warn her, but she's so stupid. That's why I don't wear that kind of bikinis. Everything has to be attached by more than a string." She laughed, god her laugh was as beautiful as her.

"I think you look very nice." I said. She smiled but then scowled at something over my shoulder. I turned to see Rose coming toward us.

"Let's go Bella, before I decide to just kill you. Bye guys." She said and then grabbed her stuff and left. Alice went up to Jasper and gave him a piece of paper.

"I guess I'll talk to you later, Edward. Would you like my number?" she asked me.

"Sure." She gave me her RAZR and I gave her my iPhone. After I put my number in, I set up my ring tone. I gave her the phone and she gave me mine. "I'll call you tonight." I said.

"Bye. Bye Jasper." She said and picked up her things and left with Alice. We followed them and saw Emmett leaning against a Porsche. He was talking to Rose. He saw us coming and winked.

"I'll talk to you later." He said and then pecked her cheek. They got into their cat and left.

"You got their numbers right?" Emmett asked us as we walked to his Jeep.

"I got Bella's." I said.

"I got Alice's." Jasper said.

"I got Rose's. God what a day!" Emmett said. We went home and went straight into the showers. Once I was finished I took out my phone and decided to call Bella.

**Cliffhanger!! i won't be able to update for at least a week. i am going out of town so... leave me some reviews! i will be able to read them and they make me so happy! if i get alot i will write an extra long chapter next time!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Read Author Note at the bottom of page!!**

Rose went straight to her room when we got home. I thought I heard her sob, but I wasn't sure. I looked at Alice and she was shaking her head.

"How long do you think she'll ignore for this time?" I asked her as we went into the kitchen. I noticed that it was six and I had to start cooking dinner.

"I'd say about a week. You should apologize to her, even though it's not your fault." Alice answered me as she went into her room. I went to my room and jumped in the shower. After a few minutes of the warm water on my back I got out and put my pajamas on. I went back to the kitchen and started to cook. Alice came in a few minutes after I put some pasta in water. She was carrying a small radio. She put it on the counter next to the coffee pot and put a CD in.

"I need to practice my dance moves for the next time we got to the club. Do you mind if I dance in here? Rosalie is in the living room and I keep hurting myself in my room." She explained. I laughed at the look on her face.

"Of course you can. I might join you in a little while. Just let me finish dinner." She turned on the music and turned it really loud. She danced around the kitchen for the first song and then she grabbed a chair and pretended like it was a guy. I couldn't help but laugh at her, so I joined her for the next song which was Low. My favorite song to dance to. I was behind her pretending to be the guy when I heard a tune that was not in the song. It was _Rockstar _by Nickelback. I ran toward my phone and looked at the caller ID. Edward. I flipped it open and put it by my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Bella." He answered in his smooth sexy voice.

"Hi Edward. I'm glad you called, you saved me from Alice." The music was still loud and Alice was still dancing. "Shake that ass Bella!" she yelled at me. Edward laughed and I threw an apple at Alice. It hit her shoulder and she screamed.

"What did I interrupt?" he asked.

"We were dancing. Alice didn't have a partner and I felt bad when she started to dance with the chair so I was her partner. We go dancing every Friday night at the Pink Panther. Rose's family owns the place, so we get everything for free."

"Well, we might just happen to be there the same day as you. What time you get there?"

"Around eight. We stay there until two or three. Alice is normally wasted and Rosalie gets pissed because all the guys want to dance with her."

"What about you?" he asked.

I decided to play with his head. "The bartender there is a really hot guy, so if you don't see a really tall guy with long black hair at the bar and I'm nowhere to be seen…well I think you can figure it out." I said in a sexy voice.

He thought for a minute. "Oh…I get it. Is he your boyfriend or something?" I laughed at how uncomfortable he sounded.

"No…Jacob is my very best friend and we don't disappear to have sex, we go to the workers lounge to play pool. He's teaching me how to play."

"You don't know how to play pool?"

"No, but I'm getting really good at it. Maybe when I'm finished learning we can play a few rounds."

"Sounds good to me." I heard someone yell for Edward. "Edward, who the hell are you talking to?" "Bella" "Oooo, ask her how's Rose doing." "No, Emmett. If you want to talk to her go and call her." "Meanie."

"Tell Emmett Rose is still pissed and she turned off her phone." I told him. He told Emmett and then I heard a door close. He asked me a whole bunch of random questions and I did the same. I didn't realize how long we were talking for until Alice was washing the dishes.

"Bella, will you please get off the phone with lover boy! You guys have been talking for hours." She said.

"Well I guess I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow." I told him.

"Okay, I'll be waiting. Bye, Bella."

"Good night Edward." I hung up the phone and put it on my chest.

"Bella has a boyfriend!" Alice said.

"He's not my boyfriend, Alice!" I got up and helped her with the dishes. "Oh by the way, the guys are going to meet us at the club on Friday."

She dropped her dish in the sink and screamed. "Are you serious?! Oh my god, Rose!"

Rosalie came into the kitchen and glared at us. "What, Alice?"

"Bella just got us dates with those boys we met at the pool today!"

She smiled at me and then started to jump up and down with Alice. "That's great! Those guys are to hot for their own good. Thanks Bella. Oh and…I'm sorry I was such a bitch over my hair today."

"I'm sorry about all the stuff I did today too." She gave me a big hug and the started to talk about Emmett. I finished the dishes and went to bed. That was the first night I dreamed about Edward Masen.

* * *

I woke up the next morning around nine. I sniffed the air a bit and smelled…coffee! Alice must be up to something if she wants to get me up with coffee. The only smell that will ever wake me up is the fresh smell of coffee brewing. I jumped out of my bed and sprinted down the hall and into the kitchen. Alice and Rosalie were sitting at the table drinking coffee. I went to the coffee pot and fixed a huge cup. I walked back to the table and sat down next to Rose who was sitting on the opposite side Alice. I took a sip of my coffee before I questioned them.

"What are we doing today?" I asked Alice. She smiled and drank some coffee.

"Well, we are going to the mall. Since Bella here got us all dates on Friday, we have to look ten times hotter and sexier than ever!" Rosalie looked at with a look that said 'I can't get much hotter than this.'

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"In one hour." She looked at the clock on the stove. "Rosalie…I think its Bella Barbie time!" I tried to get up and run away but Rose grabbed my shirt and dragged me to Alice's room.

After about a half hour of hair and makeup, I was ready to go. I didn't even know what I was going to wear today until I saw some clothes laying on my bed. There was a royal blue tube top with a ribbon belt around the waist and a pair of white bermuda shorts and blue flats. I got dressed quickly and made my way into the living room to wait for Rose and Alice.

Alice was wearing a green baby doll dress with the same heals we wore the other day. Rose was wearing a black halter top and a blue jean miniskirt. She also had on a pair of black platform shoes with a clear heal. Alice ran up beside me and looked me up and down.

"You look _hot_ Bella! I was being nice to you when I gave you those shoes." She glanced down at my shoes and shook her head. "We've got to do something about your clumsiness because you have great legs, but you can't walk in heels to show them off."

"What about me?" Rose asked,

"Rose, you look great in anything you wear!" I wined. "Can we just go and get this over with!"

"Fine, but Bella…your car has more trunk space than mine or Rose's so your driving." I grabbed my keys and marched off to my most prized possessions, my car. It is a blue 2008 Mustang GT. Alice hopped in the back seat and Rose sat in the front. It took us twenty minutes to get to the mall and as soon as I let Alice out of the car, she took our hands and dragged us into all the stores that sold bikinis and cocktail dresses. She said we may be going to the pool again in the near future. Once we were all finished we each had three new bikinis and four new dresses. Rose bought safer looking bikinis than last time.

I drove us to the Wild Mountain Café. We each ordered a sandwich and talked about the boys while waiting.

"I just know he's the one for me!" Alice was talking about Jasper.

"It took all of the power I had in me not to run up to my and ruin my hands all over his sexy abs and just lick his chest!" Rosalie was talking about Emmett. Then they both turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you want to do with Edward? I saw how he was always watching you!" Alice said while Rosalie looked at me suspiciously.

"I heard you talking in your sleep Bella. It sounded like you were having sex with Edward. Tell us Bella, what did you dream about last night?" I look at Rosalie with my mouth almost touching the ground.

"Maybe I did have a very good dream last night about Edward, but I'm not saying anything!" I said as the food came. We got our sandwiches and I took one bite before I started to spill my guts.

"Okay, he is so hot and sexy and oh my god I just want to…ugh!" I put my head down on the table. We finished our lunch and paid. We walked back outside and got in the car.

"Hey, guys. Maybe we could go to the gym again." Alice said.

"I don't feel like swimming today." Rosalie said.

"Neither do I." I said. "Maybe we can work out. We used to do that a lot."

"That sounds great!" Alice said. We got home and changed our clothes and then I got an idea.

"You wouldn't happen to want an audience? I could think of three really hot guys I'd like to have watching me work out." They smile and Alice took out her phone.

"I'll call them!" she said. She pushed a few buttons and then someone answered. She put it on speaker so we could hear.

"Hello?" It was Jasper.

"Hi Jasper! It's Alice."  
"Oh, hey Alice. What's up?"

"Um, well we were wondering if you guys were in the mood to go to the gym and work out a bit. We don't like to go alone because all those body builders are scary."

"I'll ask them now. Hold on." We heard him talking to the others and then Emmett said "Hell Yes!" and Jasper came back on.

"Sure, we can come and protect you from the ogling body builders. When do you wan to meet?"

"How does twenty minutes sound?" sounds great! We'll wait outside for you."

"You'll see us coming down the road! We'll be in Bella's car. You can't miss it."

"Okay. See you in a little while."

"Bye."

"Bye." He hung up and then Alice threw her phone down and started to jump on the sofa.

"Alice calm down!" Rose yelled while she tried to pull her down.

"Why are we taking my car Alice?" I asked once she was sitting.

"Your car attracts the most attention…and it's the prettiest!"

"Your _yellow_ Porsche doesn't attract people?" I yelled.

"Oh chill out Bella! Your car is the newest and the shiniest. That's what guys like!" Rose said. I got up and put my hair in a pony tail then turned around. Alice and Rose were going into the kitchen to get some water and I went into my room to get my kickboxing gloves. I walked back out and grabbed my keys and shook them to let them know I was ready to go.

They walked out of the kitchen and grabbed their bags and we walked out the door. We got back in the car and headed for the gym. The first thing I noticed when we pulled up was a shiny silver Volvo parked in the front. Then I saw all the guys staring. The last thing I saw was three really hot guys watching our car by the door. I parked in the front and then turned to look at Alice. They couldn't see us because the windows are limo-tented. She nodded and we got out.

I popped the trunk and we walked to the back of my car to get our bags. Rose winked at me as she dropped her bag on 'accident' and bent over with her ass facing the guys to pick it back up. I heard one of them whistle, which I'm sure was Emmett. Once we got our stuff we walked to where the guys were standing.

"Hey guys!" Alice chirped. Everyone said hello and then we walked into the gym.

"Is that your car Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, it's my baby. I got it last September for my birthday. My dad had to order it because they didn't make 2008s at that time."

"It must have cost him an arm and a leg." Emmett said.

"My dad bribed some people. He paid twenty-five thousand for the car and then my friend Jake helped with all the extra stuff. It has Black leather seats and a sun roof. I was going to get him to strips going over the roof, but then I decided not to. It's beautiful without it." I said dreamily.

I looked around the gym. There were several different things to do, but we all walked to the benches and put our stuff down. I started to stretch a little, but then I remembered that the guys were with us and saw Rose showing off her ass again. I walked up to her and slapped it.

"Sexy momma!" I said. Rose just glared at me while everyone laughed. "Maybe that'll show you not to stick your ass out like a piece of candy!"

"You're just jealous! My ass is nicer than yours." She said with a smug face.

"I don't want two asses like you! I have a nice ass, don't I Alice!"

"Very cute butt! I even have pictures." She said with a smile.

"What's up with you guys and pictures of Bella?" Jasper asked. I forgot they were there. I saw Emmett staring at Rose and Edward was looking at me.

"Rose likes to play a lot of jokes on me and then take pictures. Alice has a whole photo album but I didn't know she had pictures of my ass!" I yelled the last part.

"Those aren't in the album! I have those hidden. I would dare show some of the pictures I have in my room. When Bella gets wasted, she tends to strip!" Alice said.

"Whatever. I'm going to do what I came here to do." I grabbed my gloves and made my way to the punching bags. I put them on and stretched a little more. I noticed that the guys were a few feet away and Alice and Rose were by the bicycles. I cracked my neck and started to beat the crap out of the bag. I started a pattern; punch, kick, kick, punch, punch. I don't know how long I was doing it for, but I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I looked over by the guys and caught Edward's eyes. He got up and walked over to me. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my neck.

"Having fun?" he asked me.

"Loads! I love kickboxing, I've been doing since I was ten." I punched the bag again and Edward backed up. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"I don't see why you needed us to come and protect you because you scared all the guys away about five minutes ago." He said with a smile. I stopped and looked around. I was the only one kickboxing now and there were about six other people when I started.

"Well, I don't blame them. I can be dangerous." I told him in a seductive voice.

"Oh, really." He moved closer to me.

"Yes. I put my teacher in the hospital when I was thirteen." I took a step towards him.

"You know," he bent down to whisper in my ear. "You look really hot when you're beating the hell out of that bag."

"You looked really hot swimming yesterday." He laughed.

"So did you." I felt his hand on my lower back.

"Really? How hard was it for you to stay in control?"

"Very hard. It took all I had not to…"

"Hey Edward! Stop flirting and get your ass over hear!" Edward groaned and backed away."

"We will finish this conversation later." He winked and walked backed over to Emmett and smacked him in the back of the head. I returned to my pattern until I hit to hard and my knuckle popped. I yelped and tore my glove off. It was swollen, bad.

I walked over the Alice and she ran up to me when she saw I was clutching my right hand against my chest.

"Again, Bella?" I nodded. She looked at it and shook her head. "I'm going to have to have a serious talk with Jake. Every time you hit it too hard you rebreak the fracture." I giggled. I broke my knuckles when I punched Jake in the jaw for trying to kiss me.

"Let's get you to the doctor." Rose said as she grabbed our stuff. I saw the guys walking over looking curious.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked. "You guys tired already?" he teased.

"No Emmett, I broke my knuckle." I held up my hand to show him. He laughed.

"I guess Edward was right, you are fierce." Jasper said.

"This will be the third time she broke it. The first time, she punched Jake and then she did it punching that damn bag. Now she did it again!" Alice said.

"Let's go before it gets worse." Rose said. She turned around and whispered something in Emmett's ear that made him nod his head and follow her out the door.

"Sorry we have to leave, but the doctor told me to get to the hospital right away if it happens again." I said.

"It's okay. Just call me later so I'll know that you're alright." Edward said as they gathered their stuff.

"I will!" I shouted over my shoulder as Alice dragged me out of the gym. I didn't realize that they were following us until Alice stopped at my car and held out her hand.

"What?" I asked her.  
"Give me your keys." She stated.

"No, no, no!" I put my keys in my bra so she can't get to them.

"Come on Bella! You can't drive with your hand like that!" I shook my head. She tried to tackle me to get the keys, but I ran away from her and ran toward Edward and Jasper who were watching us.

"Why won't you let me drive?! You let Rose drive!" I dodged away from her. I stopped and stood next to Edward who was leaning against the Volvo I saw when we drove in.

"Well the last time you drove it, I got a scratch on my door. And the time before that, you ran over the garbage can! Rose drives a lot better than you!" I saw Rose and Emmett walking towards us, holding hands.

"Rose! Tell Bella to let me drive!" Alice yelled at Rose.

"Every time you drive one of our cars there's a new mark on it! You won't let us drive yours!" I gave Rose the keys and she walked back to the car and put our stuff in the trunk. I followed her and waved to the guys.

Alice pouted the whole way to the hospital and on the way home. I sprained my knuckles again, but this time I'm wearing a cast. Once we got home I took out my phone to tell Edward I'm okay. We talked until almost midnight again. Time fly's by when I'm talking to Edward. I went to bed with his voice in my head and dreamed about him again.

**Im sorry it took so long to update but I have been really busy this week and i had to type a little bit at a time. I have volleyball tryouts for school all next week from 8 to 11 and thats when i normally type so you won't get another chapter for a week or so. Im trying to update the other story this weekend and MAYBE this one. Everyone needs to pray that I will have enough time. I also need some ideas as to where this story goes. I have FINALLY found a Beta, moonwisher. She helped me with my poem, which i only got TWO reviews for! I dont see why you cant just push that little button on the right and type in a good job or keep up the good work!! it only take a minute...PLEASE. Thats the only modivation i have and its not enough...REVIEW!! **


	5. Chapter 5

Monday came to fast for my liking. Before I knew it I was getting up at seven Monday morning getting ready to go to school. I only had two classes today so I should get home before Alice and Rose. They go to designer school. Their dream is to open up a clothing line in Seattle. Alice designs the clothes and Rose adds the colors and accessories. They make the perfect partners.

I am going to college to major in literature and writing. My dream is to write a book and open up a book store. I also take a business class every Wednesday night so I can be ready to open my store in a year or so. I would write my book while running the store. My dad said he'd help me buy the store, but I told him I could handle it. There are plenty of places I can go to get a loan. He thinks his twenty-two year old daughter can't handle opening up a book store.

I got dressed and had a cup of coffee. Alice and Rosalie leave at seven when I wake up, so I'm always alone in the morning. School was pretty boring, as usual, and the day went by fast.

I got home around lunch time and made a sandwich. I noticed the light on the answering machine was blinking. I walked over to it and pressed play. The robot-like woman's voice rang out through the kitchen.

"You have one new message." Then a beep.

"Hello, Bella. It's Aunt Karen. I was wondering if I could drop Olivia off by your house on Thursday. I have a meeting in Seattle and I remember you said you don't have classes on Thursday. Please call me and let me know. Olivia can't wait to see you again. It's been too long. Well, call me tonight. Bye."

"To erase this message please press erase." I hit the erase button on the phone dock. "Message erased."

I haven't seen my Aunt Karen of Olivia since Christmas. Olivia loves me and I always spoil her when I see her. I guess I know what my plans are for Thursday. I picked up the phone and dialed Aunt Karen's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Aunt Karen. It's Bella."

"Oh, hey Bella. Did you get my message?"

"Yes I got your message and I would be thrilled to watch Olivia while you go to your meeting."

She squealed. "Oh thank you so much Bella. The meeting starts at nine and ends around five."

"Wow. That's a long meeting! I would probably die if I had to be in a room with the same people for that long." I laughed.

"Yeah, I know."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is this too-long meeting about?"

"We are trying to hire a new assistant for my boss and since I am the head lawyer in the office, I am in charge of finding the right person for the job. I will be interviewing around twenty-five people who want the job. I am going to be so bored."

"I'm sorry you have to go through that." I laughed. "I wish I could save you."

"Well, no one can. I'm on my own. I have to be stuck in the office for seven hours with my bratty assistant. Whatever."

"I guess I'll see you Thursday. What time will you be here?"

"Around eight thirty. I'll see you then."

"Bye Aunt Karen."  
"Bye, Bella." She hung up. I put the phone back on the dock and returned to my sandwich.

My aunt is only ten years older than me. She was an oops for my mom's parents. My mom was twenty when she had me and my aunt was ten. She's more like a sister to me.

I finished my sandwich and went to the living room to watch some TV. There wasn't much on. Just some cheesy movies and a few soaps. I decided to watch a DVD. I walked over to our big cabinet full of DVD's and movies. Most of them were chick flicks and horror. I got one that just came out on DVD. Alice must have just bought it because the wrapper was still on it.

I unwrapped it and popped it in. I lie down on the couch and fell asleep before the previews were finished. I woke up what felt like a few minutes later. I breathed in and smelled food. Not just any food, but…Chinese! I got up and raced into the kitchen.

Sure enough, sitting on the counter was takeout boxes.

"Told yah." Rose said as she sat down at the table with a box. Alice followed her.

"What?" I asked.

"Rose knew that as soon as she would open a box you would wake up." Alice answered. I grabbed a bow and sat by Rose.

I patted her shoulder. "You know me too well." She smiled and nodded.

"How long have you been sleeping?" Alice asked.

"I fell asleep around one." I said.

Rose snorted. "Talk about a power nap." I looked at the clock. I was sleeping for five hours. "What did you do to make you so tired?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Mmm hmm. Are you sure Edward didn't come over here for a quickie?" she pressed.

"Shut the hell up Rose! Where did you and Emmett go yesterday? Did you have a quickie?" I retorted.

"No we didn't. Even if we did it would be none of your business!"

"Same to you!" She was taken aback.

"Fine." She got up and stormed into her room. I looked at Alice.

"You two need therapy!" She got up and threw her and Rose's boxes away. I heard a tune start to play, I'll Be. Alice raced to her purse to answer her phone.

"Hello?" She asked. "Oh, hey Jazz." She walked out to the balcony.

I finished eating and took a shower. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

Tuesday and Wednesday went by faster than I could ever have imagined. I went to school all day Wednesday and then went to my business class at six. I woke up at five on Thursday. I got up to see Rose and Alice off and then drank about five cups of coffee. I took a long hot shower and got dressed. I had enough time to straighten my hair, so I took out my flat iron and plugged it up.

I did my make up while it heated up and thought about where I was going to take Olivia today. She's probably never been to the Washington State mall. They had the biggest arcade I've ever seen. There was also a Merry-Go-Round in the middle of the mall. She's five, so she would like that.

I straightened my hair and it went down to my waist. I love to keep my hair long. By the time I was finished with that, it was almost time for them to be here. I was walking to my room from the bathroom when I heard a knock on the door. I ran to the door and swung it open.

"Bella!" I heard Olivia scream. I immediately reached down and picked her up. She wrapped her tiny arms around my arms and kissed my cheek.

"Hey Aunt Karen." I gave her a one-arm hug while holding Olivia. She kissed me cheek too.

"I missed you, Bella. You look amazing." She looked me up and down and had me turn around.

"Look at you. Have you been working out?" She blushed.

"Well…yeah, a little."

"You look great!" I looked at Olivia. "You look adorable. Your hair is down to your but like mine." She giggled.

"So what are your plans for today?" Aunt Karen asked as we sat down at the table.  
"I was thinking I would take Olivia to the Washington state mall. Has she been there?"

She shook her head. "No. I know she'll love it, though. She loves the arcade and all that kiddy junk."

"Do I need her car seat?"

"Yes. I'll go get it." She got up and headed to the door.

"Wait. I'll meet you down there. It takes a while to go through Seattle." She nodded and went out the door. I put on my shoes and grabbed my purse. I walked downstairs and saw a black Cadillac parked next to my baby.

"Let me know if you ever want to sell your car. I love it." I laughed. She would be one of the twenty people I know who said that about my car. She got Olivia's car seat out and I put it in the middle of the back seat.

"That's it." Aunt Karen said as she picked up Olivia. "Mommy's got to go now. I'll see you later." She put her in the seat and buckled her up.

"She is potty-trained and she can eat or drink anything." She gave me a quick hug and ran to her car. "I'll call you on your cell later." She got in her car and sped away.

I got in my car and started it up. "Ready to have some fun, Olivia?"

"Yeah!" She squealed.

The car ride was quiet. She looked out the window the whole time. We got to the mall around nine. I looked in her bag and saw two one hundred dollar bills. There was a note.

_Bella, I don't want you to waste all of your money on Olivia._

_This is for both of you. I don't want you to spend a dime today._

_Love, Aunt Karen_

I sighed and put the money in my purse. We wouldn't need anything else in her bag so I put it in the trunk and got Olivia out of her car seat and walked to the mall. The mall was two miles long and had over one hundred stores.

We went to children's world first. She tried on a cute out fit and stood in front of the mirror. It was a blue flower girl dress with a band around the waist and a flower. She had to have it so _I_ bought it for her. She wore it out of the store and I carried a bag with her other clothes in it.

We stopped at a dress store and I tried on the most beautiful dress on. Olivia sat in a chair outside the dressing room while I put it on. I walked out and Olivia clapped and gave me a thumbs up. I walked over to the mirror and gasped. I was wearing a blue cocktail dress that had a band around the waist and a bow.

"We match Bella! You have to get it." Olivia yelled running toward me. I picked her up and looked in the mirror.

"I think I will." I told the girl working I wanted the dress and she took the tags off and I paid for it. I put my clothes in the bag with Olivia's. It was around mid day so we walked to the food court. Olivia got a happy meal and I got a Subway. We finished eating and walked to the arcade. After a good twenty minutes of playing, we went to the shoe store farther down. I found a pair of blue ballet flats with a bow that matches my dress. Olivia's shoes were white so they matched her dress.

"Do you want some ice cream?" I asked her before we went by the merry-go-round.

"Yes please." She answered.

We went back toward the food court. I went to the Two Scoops ice cream shop and got two cookies and cream ice cream cups. We sat down on a bench by the merry-go-round so we could watch.

"Try not to get any on your dress, okay?" She nodded and sat down. We weren't sitting very long until I saw a familiar face coming toward us.

"Well, well, well, Bella. I didn't know you were a mom." Emmett said.

I laughed. This is going to be good. "Yes, I do. This is one of three. Emmett this is Olivia. Olivia, this is my friend Emmett."

"Hi Emmett." She said. I looked at Emmett and he was staring wide-eyed at Olivia. I was trying to hold in my laughter as he crouched down in front of her and looked at her eyes. Then he looked at me.

Olivia could pass for my daughter. She had long brown hair but her eyes were bright blue. That was a dead giveaway. We also had the same skin color.

"This is not your daughter." He said suspiciously. I burst out laughing and Olivia giggled. "You had me going there. So who is this little princess?"

I calmed down to answer him. "This is my cousin. We have been shopping all day."

He looked at our dresses. "I can see that. You guys are twins." He laughed. "Jasper and Edward are in the music store. They should be coming soon."

"Cool. What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Nothing, really. We just come to walk around. I love to ride the merry-go-round, but no one every rides with me." He pouted and looked at Olivia.

"I'll ride with you!" she squealed. She put down her ice cream, grabbed Emmett's hand and ran off to the merry-go-round. I saw Edward and Jasper laughing at Emmett. Emmett pointed toward me and I waved them over.

"Hey, Bella. Fancy seeing you her." Jasper said as he sat down on my right.

"Hey." Edward said as he sat on my left. "Nice dress."

"Thanks. I match my cousin. She's riding with him."

"So Emmett finally has a playmate." Jasper laughed. We watched Emmett and Olivia go round and round. The ride stopped and everyone got off. I got up and walked to the exit. Emmett came off holding some kid's hand.

"Emmett, where's Olivia?" I asked him. He looked down at the kid's hand he was holding and let it go. A woman came up to the kid and grabbed her and walked away.

"She was right by me and then…" he looked around. "There." He pointed behind me. I turned around and saw Olivia walking away holding a man's hand. I ran over to her and snatched her from him. That's when I looked him in the face. James Freeman, Olivia's father.

"Get away from her, James." I said threw my teeth.

"She's my daughter, Bella. I should be able to take her places." He said and then looked behind me. No doubt the guys were there, watching my back.

"Karen has a restraining order on you and you are not suppose to be around Olivia without someone else near her." I said.

"Your by her." He stated.

"Aunt Karen does not want you near her unless she is with her."

"Let me tell you something you little-" he started, but Emmett, Edward, and Jasper came to my side and he stopped short. "Fine." He turned around and walked out the doors.

I looked at the guys. "Thanks, guys. I don't know what would have happened if you guys weren't here." I shuddered.

"I'm glad we were here." Edward said.

"Would you mind telling us who that James guy is?" Jasper asked.

I looked at Olivia in my arms and nodded. "Why don't you come to my apartment? She's sleeping and she's very heavy."

"Do you want me to carry her to your car?" Emmett asked.

"If you don't mind, please. I am way over there." I handed Olivia to him.

"We're over there too. We can follow you to your house." Edward said.

As we walked Edward's hand found mine. It felt so good to have someone's hand in mine. I felt safe around Edward. I leaned into his side and put my head on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! read note at the bottom!**

It was a long walk back to the car. It started to rain by the time we got to the entrance. I didn't want Olivia to get wet and then catch a cold. I looked at her in Emmett's arms. She had her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going get my car. I don't want her to get sick." I took off my new shoes and pulled my hair into a pony tail. I grabbed my keys out of my purse and ran to my car. It wasn't very far away, but it was far enough. I pushed the button to unlock the doors and slid in.

I pulled out of the parking space and drove4 toward the entrance. I pulled up under the shelter and got out. I walked over to Emmett and took Olivia. She wouldn't let go.

"Noooo!" she yelled. I laughed.

"Emmett's coming over today. You'll see him when we get home." I told her. She let go of Emmett and I put her in the car. I closed the passenger door and walked over to the guys.

"Thanks again guys. I promise we'll talk once we get home. I'm to shaken up to talk now." I shivered. Edward walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I put my head on his chest and breathed in his smell. I immediately relaxed.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to ride with you?" he asked. I saw Jasper run out into the rain and Emmett was making face at Olivia through the back window.

"Yeah. It would make me feel safer. I don't know where James went." He let go of me and kissed the top of my head. I was so surprised at the gesture that I stood there for a minute just concentrating on the spot where his lips touched my head.

I snapped out of my daze when a silver Volvo drove up next to my Mustang. The passenger window went down.

"Come on Emmett. Stop picking on Olivia." Jasper said. Emmett waved at Olivia and jumped in the car. I walked over to my side of the car and got in. Edward soon followed. He looked at Olivia and waved. She waved back and I started the car up. I put the radio on low because I knew Olivia would fall asleep. She did.

"So…what did you two do today?" Edward asked.

"We shopped for a while and I bought Olivia a dress. And then I bought this one and my shoes…which I don't have on." I laughed and he laughed too.

"That dress looks beautiful on you. Even though you didn't need the dress to look beautiful." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thank you."

"Where do you live?" he asked casually.

"We live in the apartments across the street from Popeye's."

"Oh. Those are nice apartments. Ours is nice but the rent is high. How much is yours?"

"Um…well, Alice's dad owns the place so we each pay one hundred a month." I smiled sheepishly.

"That's cool." He said. We talked a little bit more about rent being high and gas prices. Talking was so easy between us that the time flew by and I forgot what I had to go home and talk about.

I pulled into the parking lot and got in my normal space. Alice's car was here but Rose's is gone. Jasper pulled up on the side of me. It wasn't raining anymore so I grabbed my shoes from the back of the car and put them on. I looked in the back seat and saw Olivia sound asleep.

"I should let her sleep more. She walked a lot today." I said. I reach into the backseat and unbuckled her. I picked her up and gave her to Emmett who was waiting for her with open arms.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problemo. I love kids." I grabbed her diaper bag and my purse and walked up the stairs to the second floor. I unlock the door and let the guys walk in before me. They all looked around and I walked down the hallway to my room. I fixed my bed up and walked back into the living room.

"Come put her in my room." Emmett nodded and got up. He followed me to my room and put her on my bed. I took off her shoes and tucked her in.

The guys were in the kitchen when I was finished changing. I walked over to the fridge and opened it up. Nothing.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked as I closed the fridge. Edward and Jasper said no and Emmett said yes. "We could get some chicken."

"I love chicken!" Emmett said loudly.

"Shhh! Okay, I'll order some chicken." I looked at the time. 3:30. "I'm going to have to get a lot. Rose and Alice will be home soon." I saw Emmett smile while Jasper bit his lip. I walked over to the phone and called Popeye's. I ordered a twenty piece meal with two side orders and French fries and onion rings.

"Okay 45.19. Thank you." I hung up the phone and wrote down the price. "It will be ready in fifteen minutes. We can walk over and get it."

"We'll pay for it." Edward said.

"Yeah, our treat." Emmett agreed.

"Whatever. Let's go talk in the living room." I got up and walked to the living room and sat on the loveseat. Edward sat next to me and Emmett and Jasper sat on the couch.

"That guy you saw today was James Freeman. He is Olivia's father and my aunt Karen's ex husband. They got married about six years ago. Everything started out normal. They were always together, and happy. It was like that for the first year. My aunt Karen wanted kids, but James didn't. She didn't know why, but he hated them. She wanted kids so badly that she stopped taking birth control so she could have one.

"That was not very smart. She kept it from him for a month and then he noticed her body was different. Of course he'd notice that. She lied to him and said she gained weight. He knew she was lying. He tried to kill her. She fought back and eventually she decided to knock him out. She hit him over the head with a vase. She called the police and then she called my mom. I was the one to answer the phone. My mom wasn't home so I talked to her until the police got there.

"They took her to the hospital. She had some broken ribs and her right ankle was broken. The baby was okay but she had to be on bed rest for her entire pregnancy. Can you imagine staying in bed for seven months?"

They all said no.

"What happened to James?" Emmett asked.

"He was arrested for attempted murder. He was in jail for four years and put on parole. My aunt did everything to make sure that Olivia is safe. She has a restraining order on him and if he ever touches one of them, like he did, he would go to jail again."

"That ass deserves to go to jail." Jasper said.

"Why would he want to kill an unborn baby like that? That's just sick." Edward said.

"That's not the only thing he did. When he got out of jail, it was Christmas and everyone was at my parents' house in Forks. He showed up and tried to take Olivia and I was the one to stop him. We were playing in the front yard and he just popped up. I didn't know he had a gun." I paused and took a deep breath. Edward patted my back and I grabbed his hand. He squeezed my hand in encouragement and I continued.

"He pulled out the gun and put it to Olivia's head." I couldn't hold in anymore. I sobbed and Edward pulled me into his lap.

"I'll go get the chicken." Emmett said and headed for the door. Jasper followed him. "Don't finish until we get back." They walked out the door and closed it behind them.

Edward rubbed my back. I calmed down and looked at him. "I'm sorry." I said.

"You have nothing to apologize for." He said.

I shook my head. "I cry over the stupidest things. I know she'll be alright but I still cry at the thought."

"It's okay to cry over things like that. It's even okay to cry for nothing. You need to cry sometimes but…angels shouldn't cry."

"Stop saying things like that." I said as I put my forehead in the crook of his neck.

"Why can't I say how I feel about you? I think you are beautiful and wonderful. You are strong and brave and…everything I like in a girl. Everything I want, I see it in you."

I was lost for words for a minute. He wants me. "I feel the same way about you. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were him. The guy I wanted to be with. All I want is you."

He smiled. I stretched up and pressed my lips to his. His lips responded and moved with mine. I've kissed a lot of guys before, but this was different. His lips felt perfect on mine, like they were meant to be. I never wanted this moment to end. I wanted this kiss to last forever. I wanted our _first_ kiss to last forever, but we had to stop to breath.

I looked into his eyes and he looked back. "Wow." I breathed.

"Yeah…wow." He leaned his forehead against mine. "Bella?"

"Yeah."

"I have never felt like this before."

"Neither have I." I laughed.

"I'm in love with you."

That took me off guard. I didn't know he loved me. I felt that way about him. "So am I." I kissed him again but, naturally, we were interrupted. Emmett and Jasper walked in followed by Alice and Rose.

Alice stopped and yelped and Rose dropped her purse. Emmett whistled and Jasper shook his head. We got up and stepped away from each other. Emmett walked up to us and put his arms around both of us. Edward pushed him away and he pulled me with him. I landed on his stomach and started laughing.

"Jeez Bella. I know you feeling on Edward but I don't like you like that." Emmett said. I punch him in the shoulder and he screamed. "What was that for?"

"For being an ass." Edward answered for me. He helped me up and then led me to the kitchen. Alice was frozen by the door and Rose picked up her purse and followed. Jasper was already there taking everything you of the bags and putting it on the counter. I remembered Olivia and ran to my room to wake her up. She has only been sleeping for a half hour, but she needs to eat.

I opened my door and saw her sitting Indian style on my bed. "Hello, sleepyhead."

I joined her on the bed. "Hi." She yawned. "Can I ask you something?"

I picked her up and put her on my lap. "Anything." I brushed her hair out of her face.

"Why is daddy so mean?"

"Your daddy is not a very nice man. He didn't want your mommy to have you."

"Why?" she asked.

"He doesn't like kids." I stated."

"Why?" she asked again.

"I think he had a mean daddy and he didn't want to have to go through what he went through when his mommy had him."

"Oh." She got out of my arms and went to the bathroom. I waited for her outside the door. She came out and I picked her up.

"Do you want some chicken?" I asked her as I walked down the hall.

"Yes!" she said. We walked into the kitchen and I put her down.

"Olivia!" Rose screamed and picked her up. She loves kids. She can't wait to have her own. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Rose." She hugged Rose's neck. I got her a chicken leg and some fries and onion rings and put them on the table.

"Emmett! You came." I turned around and saw Rose handing Olivia to Emmett.

"We told we were coming over!" he said and he twirled her around.

"Come and eat, Olivia." I said.

"Come on Bella. She just woke up! She can't be that hungry." Olivia leaped out of his arms and sat down at the table.

"She eats a lot. Today she had a happy meal and some of my foot long subway." I got a plate of food and sat next to Olivia. I felt Edward sit next to me, but I didn't look at him. Everyone talked to Olivia but Edward and I stayed quiet.

Our dinner was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I said. I got the door and it was Aunt Karen.

"Hey." I stopped her from coming in and stepped out. "You'll never guess who we ran into today."

"Who?" she asked.

"James."

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"Some of my friends showed up at the mall today and one of they took her on the merry-go-round. I think he took her when they got off because Emmett lost her and I saw her walking off with James. I thought he was supposed to leave Washington after what happened that Christmas."

"He was, but I guess he came back. Is Olivia okay? Are you okay?"

"Yes." I reassured her. "If my friends weren't there, neither of us would be."

"I'm so sorry, Bella." she hugged me. "None of this would have happened if I didn't want kids as bad as I did. I don't regret having Olivia, but I regret marrying that man."

"It's okay. Let's go eat. We have some chicken if you're hungry."

She shook her head. "I ate at the office." We went inside and she went in the living room while we finished dinner.

"You have to finish that story Bella." Emmett said.

"I know." I said.

"What story?" Alice asked.

"The one about Jam-"

"Later." I hissed. I picked Olivia and mine's plate and threw them away. Olivia said goodbye to everyone and they left.

I was going back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up but Alice stopped me. She didn't really stop me. She was just looking at me but for some reason it made me stop. She had that 'you can't keep me out' look. I sighed and walked back to the living room where everyone else was.

"Okay…where was I?" I asked.

"You were at the part where James tried to kill Olivia." Emmett responded.

"She screamed and he started to pull the trigger. I didn't know what to do so I ran into him and he shot me in my shoulder." I turned around and the guys gasped. "My family heard it and they ran outside but they were too late. He ran away and they took me to the emergency room. The bullet was easy to get to but I was still fragile. I was in the hospital for three weeks.

"My dad's police squad looked for him for two months but they couldn't find any clues as to where he ran off to. He is not in his right mind. He does some serious drugs and it messed him up bad. He killed his best friend a few years ago. He is not the James my aunt married. The James she married was kind and loving and he loved kids. He's not the same person.

"He needs to be stopped before he kills someone in my family…or me. He will try and kill me, I know it. He killed his best friend because he knew too much information and he was falling in love my aunt. James was jealous because his friend was better than him. He is a bad person and he needs to be stopped. I have to let my dad know what's going on before he gets to far away." I got up and got my cell phone. I called Charlie and explained to him the situation.

"Okay, Bella. He won't get away this time. I promise." Then he hung up before I could thank him. I walked back to the living room and sat down by Edward. He kissed the top of my head and I leaned into his side.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all of this because of that stupid pansy." Emmett said.

"I'll get through this one without being in the hospital." I laughed of the fear of that happening…again.

"Don't worry Bella." Alice said as she walked up to me and knelt down in front of me. "If I know Charlie then he will have all of Washington's officers looking for him." She gave me a hug and went to the kitchen with Jasper following her.

"Do you want to see my car?" Rosalie asked Emmett.

"Sure." They left the living room and I didn't move until I heard the door shut.

I got up and pulled Edward to my room with me. I laid down on the bed and he laid with me. We just laid there. Not saying a word. Not doing anything. Just laying there in perfect bliss.

That's why Edward is different from other guys. If it were any other guy laying here with me he would start talking or try to kiss me. Edward just rubbed my back while I had my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. They sound eventually pushed me into unconsciousness. How could I stop myself from dreaming about the guys sleeping next to me?

**I'm alive! we made it through both hurricanes with no damage! woho! i think i am going to put Letting go on hold for a few weeks. i am going to get to chapter ten on this story before i update the other one. this chapter was rushed because i wanted to post as soon as possible. i didn't even send it to my beta. (sorry moonwisher) please let me know how it is and if you agree with me putting letting go on hold. (i put my myspace on my page!)  
THANKS GOES TO EVERYONE WHO SENT ME A GOODLUCK DURING THE HURRICANE! I THINK IT HELPED ALOT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY! THIS CHAPTER ID VERY LONG SO IT SHOULD MAKE UP TO EVERYTHING I HAVE BEEN PUTTING OFF. READ NOT AT THE BOTTOM!!**

I was walking in a crowd. This wasn't the ordinary crowd you walk through down the street or in a mall. Everyone was the same. They all had pale white skin and red eyes. All of them also had black hair. It was so hard to look at them. I noticed that as I brushed against them, they didn't even seem to notice. They just kept on walking. As if I was nothing but air to them. I looked at my surroundings…I was in a subway. The crowd suddenly parted and there it was my worst nightmare.

James was standing there, holding Olivia in his arms. Around her ankles was a heavy chain. She looked so scared. He then abruptly turned around and threw her on the tracks. She was scrabbling to her feet as I was running to her, but the subway started moving. I felt someone pulling on my arm.

"Let me go!" I turned and saw who it was. "Leave me alone James!" The subway was getting closer to her and she was stuck. The chains were too much for her. I fought against James' strong hold. As I was turning around to kick him, he smiled and let me go, but I was too late.

"No!" I screamed. I fell to the ground and when I opened my eyes I noticed I was on the floor of my room. It was only a dream…just a dream. A dream that seemed so realistic. I started to cry. I couldn't help it.

Then I remembered the night before…Edward. I looked up and my bed was empty, so he must have left after I fell asleep. I pulled myself off the floor and sat on the edge of my bed. I heard the door open. I looked and there he was.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He rushed to my side and sat next to me. He took my face in his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"I had a bad dream. A really bad dream." I put my forehead on his shoulder and sobbed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked once my sobs stopped.

"Maybe, later. I'm still surprised by how real it seemed." I got up and took his hand. "Did you stay the whole night?"

He pulled me to him so I was standing between his legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. I felt so much better. How did he do this to me? He could make me forget about everything.

"I woke up before you so I went to the kitchen and had coffee with Alice." He smiled and I gladly returned it. He hadn't left me after all.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"They stayed too. It was kind of a sleep over. Jasper stayed with Alice and Emmett stayed with Rosalie."

"Oh. That's cool." I knew they would all hook up. They were just so cute together.

"Rosalie and Emmett aren't up yet but I hear some movement in there…" He blushed.

"Rosalie moves into relationships backwards. She has sex and then gets to know the guy." I said in an offhand voice.

He laughed. "Emmett too! They are perfect for each other."

"Yeah, they are. Alice and Jasper are perfect too. Jasper looks like he can handle Alice's craziness. I can't wait until she takes him shopping!" I laughed.

"I think we should warn him because she said that's what they're doing Saturday." Then I remembered what day it was. Friday. I looked at the clock, 8:30.

"Shit! I have class at nine!" I ran away from and went to my closet. I picked out a shirt and some blue jeans then ran to the bathroom. After a quick shower, I put my clothes on and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I went back to my room and grabbed my shoes. I walked into the kitchen and noticed that everyone was up.

"Good morning!" I said as I ran to the fridge to grab an ice coffee. "I'm going to be late for class!" I said as I looked at the clock again. I had ten minutes to get to class.

I ran to the door but then turned around and pulled Edward along with me into the doorway. I pulled him down and kissed him eagerly. "I'll see you in a few hours. I just have two classes."

I started to walk out the door but stopped when I heard him. "Are we still on for tonight?"

Then I remembered our plans to go clubbing. "Definitely." I ran down the stairs and ran to my car. I went at least twenty miles over the speed limit, but I made it to class on time. Professor Kroger was just putting his bag down as I snuck in and took a seat. He glared at me before I apologized. He smiled and winked at me. He has been my professor for three years on Literature. This was my last year in college and he already told me he was going to miss me.

He talked about the next story we were going to be studying and I had already read it so I started to doodle on my notebook. I heard him dismiss the class and it was then that I realized what I was doing.

I had drawn Edward. I put my note book away and walk to my next class. It was a business English class, so it was very easy. I took my notebook out and continued to draw. I was finished by the time class ended. I don't even know what the teacher talked about.

I walked to my car and went home. I put in my Paramore CD and put on my favorite song. I heard my phone ringing. I picked it up and looked at the number.

"Hello, Alice."

"Hey Bella! Are you on your way home?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes. Are the guys still there?"

"No, they left to get changed and stuff. They will meet us at the club at seven."

"Great. I need to call Edward." I stated.

"Okay. You do that. I just wanted to prepare you for tonight. We will be playing Bella Barbie!" she squealed.

"Ugh! Bye Alice." I hung up and then called Edward. It rang once.

"Hello?" his voice answered.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Um…nothing really. We're just hanging out. What about you?"

"I am on my way home. I still have to talk to you about my dream."

"You don't have to talk about it. I understand if you want to keep it to your self. I don't want you to think I'm forcing you to tell me."

"I want to tell you. It was about James." I heard his breath cut short. "I was in a subway and he had Olivia. Then he threw her on the tracks and he wouldn't let me help her. But when he finally let me go it was too late. Then I woke up and it was just a dream. It was so real, Edward."

"He won't touch her or you Bella. You don't have to worry about that. It was just a dream. It won't ever happen." He was trying to soothe me and it was working. I was at the apartment by then.

"I know, I know. I'm glad I have you to talk to."

"I'm glad to be here." He said.

"I guess I'll see you tonight then." I sighed.

"Are you sure you're still up to it, Bella?"

"Positive. Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella." He hung up.

I got out of my car and trudged up the stairs. I walked through the door and was attacked with questions from Rose and Alice.

"What happened?"

"Did you have sex?" Rose of course.

"What did he say?"

"How was his kissing?"

"Wait!" I yelled. They stopped and I closed the door and went to the living room. They followed. "One at a time, Alice you go first."

"What happened?" she breathed.

"James showed up at the mall while Olivia and I were there. The guys were there too. I don't know what he would have done if they weren't there. He tried to take Olivia and we stopped him. They came home with us and I told them about James. Jasper and Emmett left to get the chicken and Edward said he wanted me to be with him and then…I kissed him.

"Then he said something…amazing." I stopped and looked at them.

"What did he say?" Rosalie pushed.

"He said he was in love with me!" They both screamed and ran to my side.

"What did you say back?" Alice asked.

"So am I. Then you walked in and that's it. Any more questions?"

"What happened last night?" Rose asked.

"Nothing. We went to sleep."

"Hump." She said.

"What did you do last night, Rose?" She blushed and started to get up.

"Wait!" she stopped and turned around. "Spill!" She sat back down and smiled.

"After we went outside, we started to make out and then we came back here and made out some more on the couch. He stopped and asked me if I had a condom and then we went to my room and had sex. He made me come like five times! It was the best sex ever! Then he said he loved me."

"Yall are so cute together!" Alice said.

"Yeah." I agreed. Then I looked at Rose and she was looking at Alice. Alice looked like she was day dreaming. She turned her head to us and saw our expressions.

"What?" she asked.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Jasper told me he loved me Sunday. Nothing happened last night. We just talked." She said off-handedly.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rose jumped on her and started to choke her.

"Rose stop!" I pulled her off.

"Chill Rose! I didn't tell you because I knew what you were gong to stay that it wasn't true. Bella doesn't believe in love at first sight and you think a relationship is about sex!"

"You and Jasper were made for each other Alice!" I said.

"Yeah, I knew that the first time I saw you in the pool with him." Rose said.

"It looks like there is such a thing as love at first sight." I said.

"You bet!" Rose agreed.

"I told you so! We've al fallen for it!" Alice said smugly.

"What do we do now?" Rose asked.

"Now we all take showers and we make our own spa. We could do facials and nails." Alice said.

It sounded good to me.

"This is the life." Alice said.

We had spent the last few hours in our make shift spa. Rose put my hair in rollers and Alice did our nails. I was surprised at how much spa stuff she had in her closet. She pulled out a foot massager and some wax for you hands. It actually mad your hands feel really soft.

"Well ladies, we better get ready." Rose sighed and walked up to me. She pulled one of the rollers out and a single curl fell to my face.

"Wow. What did you put in my hair?" I asked. I have never seen my hair do that before. My curls are normally waves.

"I used my new rollers. I paid a lot of money for them and I tried them out on you to test them. They work great!" she undid a few more in the back and I felt them fall to my back.

"I might let my hair grow out." Alice said as she watched Rose take my hair down.

"No offense Alice, but I don't think you would look very good with long hair." Rose commented.

"I know but I want to know what it would look like…Maybe I'll buy a wig!" she squealed.

"That's an idea." Rose said as she let the last curl fall to my face. "All done. Now Alice has to style it while I pick out the clothes." She walked out the bathroom and Alice went to her hair dresser and got some bobby pins and clips.

"Hmm. Should I go all up or half?" she asked herself. "I know what I'll do!" she said after a few minutes of just touching my hair.

She got out her flat iron and plugged it up. Then she walked back to me and pulled half of my curls up with a clip and a few bobby pins. Then she pulled out my bang and straightened them. With a few squirts of hairspray she stepped back and admired her work. A smile grew across her face and she turned me around.

I gasped at the mass of curls the used to be my hair. Alice simply looked at me then grabbed her makeup bag. I wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and I was surprised to see that she didn't over do it.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Alice said as I got up and hugged her.

"No, but only because I haven't seen my outfit yet." I walked into my room and found Rose in my closet. She had a few dresses in her hands. They weren't as bad as the last time she made me wear a dress. They were a reasonable length and not too much cleavage.

"Which one?" she asked me.

I looked over them and chose the white one. It had a sweetheart neckline and a bubble hem at the bottom. There was a white band around the waist that had some bead that gave the dress some shine. Rose also pulled out a pair of simple white heels. They were only two inches today. She took one look at my face and then left giggling to herself.

I put on the dress and shoes and looked in the mirror. Its not that I don't think I'm pretty, but the dress didn't go with my simple brown hair and eyes. The girl wearing this dress should have blonde hair and blue eyes. I dropped that thought and walked to the hall and found Alice crawling on the floor, looking for something.

"Need some help Alice?" I laughed. She looked up at me and jumped to her feet. She looked me up and down and then whistled.

"Look at you! You are so hot!" I finally looked at what she was wearing. It was a short pink dress with a sweet heart neckline and the fabric was bunched together. It was gorgeous. She also had a pair of pink stilettos.

"I could say the same for you." She laughed and we went to the kitchen. Rose was making a drink for each of us, but I wasn't paying attention to the drink. I looked at Alice and saw her smirking at Rose. I shook my head and looked over her. Her dress was, of course, red with a lot of cleavage. It was ruched and showed off her curves amazingly. On her feet were the sexiest shoes I have EVER seen. They were silver and there was a band that went up her leg and it was covered in fake diamonds.

She caught us staring at her and twirled around. "Well! What do you think Emmett will say?" she asked.

"I don't think he will be able to say anything. You will probably give him brain damage." I said as I drank my cocktail.

"He'll get brain damage trying to get that dress off of her tonight." Alice commented.

"Shut up! What time is it?" I looked at the clock.

"It's six. We better get going. Whose car are we taking tonight?" Alice thought for a minute.

"It's my turn to drive. So we will be taking the Porsche!" she squealed. She doesn't drive much. Rose drives to work and we normally don't let her drive when we go somewhere. She tends to hit stuff.

"Okay. Let's go." Rose walked out the door first then me and Alice was last.

We got to the club in ten minutes. It normally takes around twenty but, with Alice driving two times the speed limit, we got there quick. There was a short line outside and we walked up to get a place.

The line moved pretty fast for a Friday night. Once we were in, we went to the bar got a round of cocktails. Rose waited for the drinks while Alice and I went to save a table toward the entrance. Rose came back a few minutes later, holding a tray or drinks. There had to be at least ten drinks; martinis cocktails and shots. I only drank a martini and a shot of tequila. I wasn't planning on getting wasted tonight.

Alice's favorite song came on, Shake It by Metrostation, and her and Rose went on the dance floor. I was watching them dance when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and was lost in a sea of green.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Edward asked?

"Not at all." He sat down next to me and Emmett and Jasper sat down too.

"What's up, Bella?" Emmett said.

"How are you doing today, Bella?" Jasper ask, concerned.

"I'm doing alright." I sighed. I felt Edward's hand on my thigh and he took my hand in his. I smiled at him and he returned it.

"Let's go get some drinks." Emmett said. Jasper followed him to the bar. As soon as they were out of sight, Edward leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss.

"I have been waiting to do that all day." he said when we broke apart.

"Me too. I missed you so much." I put my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I heard the song end and then saw Alice and Rose come back to the table.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice chirped.

"Hey Alice, Rosalie." he returned the greeting.

"How have you been since this morning, Edward?" Rose asked.

"Great, but I'm even better now." He looked down at me and kissed my cheek. I saw Alice get up and I sat up to see Emmett and Jasper sit down. They all embraced for a few seconds.

We all sat down for a while and just talked. Then one of my favorite songs came on and Rose suggested we all go dance. I got up and pulled Edward to the dance floor.

_I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should_

Edward and I were dancing in perfect rhythm. Like we fit together. My back was pressed against his stomach and his hands were on my hips, guiding me. I was in pure heaven.

_Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

"Bella." he whispered in my ear. "I want to ask you something."

_I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately_

"What is it, Edward?" I asked. He didn't answer for a while.

_This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

"I'll ask you later." What could he possibly want to ask me? I didn't worry about it until the song was over.

_Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

Edward surprised me and pulled me into his arms and kissed me eagerly. We just stood in the middle of the dance floor, kissing. It was close to my fantasy of kissing in the rain, just ignoring everything around us. I felt the people moving around us, but I didn't care. Edward's lips were moving slowly with mine. A new song started to play, but we didn't move.

I finally pulled away and pulled him towards the table. I don't know how I made it there because I was so dizzy. Edward looked dazed from all the kissing. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap. We sat there for a few minutes, looking into each others eyes.

"That was some hot kissing!" Emmett boomed from behind us, scaring both of us. I heard a smack and then Rose sat down by Edward and looked at us.

"You had quite the audience. I have never had the whole club watch me make out before." She said.

"Not everyone was watching us!" I said.

"And how would you know that?" Alice said, sitting by me. I looked at Edward for help and he smiled.

"I don't know." I got up and pulled Edward to the door with me. He gladly followed.

Once safely outside, I pulled him across the street to a park. We laid down on the grass and looked at the stars for a while. My mind was running wild.

"Edward?" I asked after about fifteen minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yes, my love?"

"You're like no one I've ever been with. You agree with me in whatever I want to do. You think I'm beautiful. You don't try to get into my pants. You are handsome and charming. You are kind and gentle. You are absolutely perfect and you are mine. I never want to be away from you again. I love you so much."

"I know how you feel, complete, right? _You _are like no one I've ever met. You don't care how you look, but you are beautiful in whatever you wear. You don't grovel at my feet like most girls. You have a big heart and will risk everything to save someone you love. You are perfect and will forever be mine. I love you."

"I'm glad you feel the same way." I put my head on his chest and looked up at him. He was smiling down at me. I looked to my left and saw a swing set. I got to my feet and ran to it.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked as he got up too.

"I haven't been on a swing in years. Come on, we can even slide!" I stopped and turned around. He had a disbelieving look on his face. "You know you want to." I pressed.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll do anything." I sat on the swing and we sat on the one next to me. We swung for a while, talking and laughing. I jumped off my swing and went to the slides. I climbed up the steps and looked down and saw Edward watching me.

"Aren't you going to join me?" I called down to him.

"I think I'll pass on that one." he laughed. I walked to the slide and went down. I joined him back on the swing and sat on it like a horse.

"What did you want to ask me earlier?" I asked.

"Um…I forgot." He chuckled. "Let me think for a minute." I watched him as he searched his mind for his question.

"Oh, I remember now. What are you doing tomorrow?"

I laughed. "It took you that long to ask me that?"

"You made me forget with your kissing expertise."

"I don't have any plans tomorrow or Sunday. Why?"

"That's even better. Would you go somewhere with me?" He didn't even have to ask.

"Yes, but where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. You need to bring a swim suit and some clothes because we will be staying somewhere over night." He smiled. Where could he be taking me?

"Sounds good to me." My phone vibrated in my pocket. I opened it and I had a text message from Alice.

**Where are you guys? It's almost eleven.**

"We should be getting back. It's almost eleven."

"Wow. Time flies by when your with someone you love." He gave me a quick kiss and took my hand while we went back to the club. Everyone was waiting outside for us. Why were we leaving before eleven?

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"We are going to head in early. Emmett and I have to go to work tomorrow morning." Jasper said. He was leaning against the wall with Alice leaning against him.

"Work sucks!" Emmett groaned. Rose whispered something in his ear and his frown turned upside down.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Edward said.

"What time will you pick me up?" I asked as we walked to Alice's car.

"Ten o'clock. Is that good?"

"Ten is perfect." I kissed him and said goodnight.

"Bella, you can drive." Alice said as she got in the backseat. She gave me her keys and I headed home.

"What were you and Edward doing?" Rose asked. Alice was sleeping in the back. I could hear her tiny snore.

"Just talking. We were swinging and laying in the grass, looking at the stars." I said dreamily.

"Emmett is not like that. I would love to do that."

"It was amazing." I sighed. Rose dosed off and I drove home in peace, thinking about what Edward has planned for tomorrow.

**please let me know how it was. i put all the outfits and some pictures of their apartment on my profile. my myspace is also on thier! invite me!! REVIEW...please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Read Author Note At The Bottom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

I woke up the next morning feeling hyper. I have no idea where Edward is taking me. I don't really like surprises, so this wasn't my kind of thing. I found one of my favorite bathing suits and some comfortable clothes and threw them in a bag. I took a quick shower and put my bag of toiletries in my bag too. I was walking back to my closet to get dressed when I saw my white cover-up. I put that in my bag to.

My mind was in a frenzy while I was looking for something to wear. He said we were staying somewhere overnight. Where could we be going? A hotel? I also need a bathing suit. A resort perhaps? I just couldn't get it out of my mind. Where was this man taking me?

I had no clue what to wear. I looked through all of my shirts and found nothing. It would be so much easier if I knew where we were going! I needed some help and who do I go to when I need help with clothes? I put on my bra and grabbed a long shirt. I knocked on her door.

"Alice, I need help." I said while I opened the door.

She grumbled something like 'I'm not getting up' and then rolled over.

"I guess I'll just go on my date looking like trash." I sighed.

She sat up when I said that. She glared at me and I flinched back from the look on her face. "What exactly do you need help with?"

"I don't know what to wear!" I said.

She got out of bed and pushed me all the way through m room and to my closet. She walked to the dress rack and pulled out a blue v-neck dress with a swirly pattern. She knew I couldn't complain because it was long enough and it had sleeves. It was perfect.

"Thank you so much Alice." I walked up to her to give her a hug but she threw the dress at me and went back to her bedroom. I didn't move until I heard her door slam.

I put the dress on and looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was good but my hair was not. I decided to pull it up into a stylish high ponytail. I looked down at my feet and I knew I couldn't go barefoot. I looked over my shoe rack and decided to wear a pair of black flip-flops.

I finished packing my bag and went to the living room. I heard my phone beep from inside my room. It was a text from Edward.

**I'll be there in 20 minutes. Can't wait to see you.**

Neither can I, I wanted to send back, but Rose decided to get up.

"Good morning." She yawned as she walked to the kitchen. She sat at the table while I got the coffee brewing. When I turned around to ask her if she wanted breakfast, the expression on her face made me stop. She looked dreamy.

"Hmm." I said. She looked at me.

"What?" she asked, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"I know that look." I told her.

"What look? I don't think I know what your talking about." She shook her head.

"The last time I saw that look on your face, it was when we were buying your car three years ago." I accused.

"I don't know what look you're talking about." She tried not to smile.

"Rosalie Hale, you are in love!" I yelled.

She smiled. "I know. I have finally found the right guy! It took fifteen years of looking, but I have him. We are going out to dinner tonight and then we a re going to the guys' apartment. Jasper is coming here with Alice. We all get to have some alone time."

"Yeah, I think that's what we all need." I said. The coffee was done and I made Rose a cup like I do every morning. She drank it and put the cup in the sink.

The doorbell rang and Rose jumped up to get it. I don't think she took her appearance into consideration.

"Hi Edward. What can I do you for?" she chirped.

"I'm here to pick up Bella." His velvety voice answered.

I walked around the corner and saw him standing there in a gray t-shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts.

"Hey." I said as I grabbed my bag off the couch.

"See you two tomorrow!" Rose said as we walked out the door.

"I must say, you look quite amazing today." He said as we walked down the stairs.

"Thank you." He stopped at the bottom of the stairwell and captured my lips. It was sweet and short, because I caught sight of what was parked beside my car.

It was hot.

It was sleek.

It was black.

It was a motorcycle.

It was his.

He followed my gaze and smiled. "Yes. That's mine." He answered my silent question as he stared into my eyes.

"Its nice." I said as I looked at it again.

"We are going to be traveling on some long roads so I decided to make it fun."

"Yeah…fun."

"You're not scared, are you?"

"No. it just took my by surprise." I walked over to the bike and waited for him to join me.

"You can out your bag in the side compartment. It should fit, mine did."

I undid the latch and it fit in perfectly. He handed me a black helmet and he put his on too. He got on first and I followed.

"You don't have to be worried, Bella. I have been driving bikes for ten years."

"I'm okay. I guess there's a first time for everything."

"I do have to warn you though. It's going to take a few hours to get to where we are going."

"And you're not going to tell me where that is, are you?"

"Nope."

"I hate surprises."

"You'll love this one."

"Okay."

"We are going to stop every now and then so you won't get sick of sitting."

"I'll be fine as long as I'm with you."

He laughed and started the bike. I put my arms around his torso and he took off. I closed my eyes. I'm glad I didn't eat anything because I felt nauseas. After about ten minutes, I decided to open my eyes. We weren't going that fast and the nausea went away.

I loosened my grip on him and he sped up. We traveled south on highway five. He said we will stay on the highway the whole way. The scenery was beautiful. We stopped around nine thirty in Tukwila. We got something to drink at a gas station and agreed to get something to eat in Federal Way. Riding a motorcycle seems to make time fly by. I guess it's because they were made for speed and we were definitely going fast. I rode a motorcycle before but it was much older and only got up to seventy.

We stopped at eleven at McDonalds. We ate fast and watched the kids play. Edward took me by surprise and asked me a random question.

"Do you plan on having kids?"

Wow. That's not something I was expecting.

"Um…sure. In a year or two. What about you?"

"Yeah. I love kids. I want to have at least four." He looked at me and then back at the kids. I thought I saw something in his eyes. Hope, maybe?

We finished up and walked outside. There was a couple of guys looking at the bike. I stopped Edward and stretched up to whisper in his ear.

"I will definitely have your four children." I kissed his cheek and walked to the bike. I felt his eyes on my back as I put my helmet on. He followed soon after and hopped on the bike without a word. We were soon back on the highway.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

We were on the road for an hour or so more. We passed a sigh that said University Place and took a right. The road led to a big house by the lake. The house was beautiful. There are no words to describe it. Edward parked right next to the front door. He got off first and followed him.

"Where are we?" I asked as I took off my helmet.

"This is our summer cabin. My family used to come here for a month every summer. It's not as big as it looks, Bella. You don't have to worry." He tried to reassure me as he unlocked the house. The house looked so intimidating.

"I'm not worried." I said as he grabbed my hand and led me through the corridor into a big room. The walls were a bright blue and there was a big couch in the middle on the room facing the biggest television I have ever seen. It must have been one hundred inches wide!

"This is the den. We watch TV here. The living room is over here." He walked to the right and went into the living room. There were three couches and one recliner. No TV, just a radio in the corner.

"Nice." I commented. We went back out and he showed me the rest of the downstairs; kitchen, bathroom, dinning room. It really wasn't as big as I thought it was. Then we went upstairs. He told me what rooms were what as we passed them.

"My room." He said as he opened the last door on the left. It was simple; a big screen TV, a king-sized bed and a stereo. I walked over to his stereo and turned it on. I went through his CDs and found a decent one. I put it in and pushed play.

I turned around and found him sitting on his bed, watching me. I walked over to him and sat in front of him. I put my hand on his knee and he put his over mine. I looked up into his eyes and saw something I didn't expect to see. There was passion and something else, but I couldn't figure it out.

He closed the distant between us and covered my lips with his. He pushed me back until I was lying on my back. Our lips moved together. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes again. There it was; lust.

**  
Hahaha!!! Cliffhanger!!! What will happen? Nobody knows...but me!!!! I have finally finished my project and I will try and up date every week until Christmas!!  
20 review will get you a short chapter by Friday  
50 reviews will get you a LONG chapter by Sunday  
75 will get you a VERY long chapter.... REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

After looking into his eyes and seeing the longing there, the need, I made a snap decision. I started to unbutton his shirt. He kissed me eagerly as my hands moved down his torso. I was trying to draw out the moment by going slow but his kissing expertise just made me want to go faster. I slowly slipped off his shirt and he let it fall of his shoulders.

I broke the kiss and made my way down his cheek and neck, kissing and licking as I went. He tasted so good, I couldn't stop myself. I placed one kiss on his chest and moved back up to his lips. This time he broke the kiss and held my hands still.

"Bella, we can't do this." He put his head on my shoulder and focused on his breathing. "We have only been dating for two weeks! We are moving to fast." He looked up into my eyes again. "You know you don't want to do this."

As I looked into his eyes I realized what I really wanted. I wanted to wait. He clearly wasn't ready for this and neither was I. We were moving way to fast. We needed to slow down. We have to stop before we do something we will regret.

"You're right. We have to slow down." He lied down next to me. He moved the hair out of my face.

"As much as I love you Bella, as much as I _want _you, we can't do this. Not yet, anyway. We will as soon as the time is right." he said.

I slowed down my breathing before I answered him. "I totally agree. I mean, I barely know you! We should get to know each other before we do anything _close_ to what we did." I laughed.

"Well," he sat up and put on his shirt. "If that's the plan, then lets get some dinner cooking." He got off the bed and reached out for my hand. I put mine in his and he pulled me off the bed.

"Cooking is…good." I looked back at the bed and shook my head to get the images out of my head. "It will definitely get my mind off of other things."

"Right…um, lets get out of this room." He pulled me foreword out of the room. We walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. There weren't a lot of things to cook. Maybe a few boxes of macaroni and some soup. Some canned vegetables too. Not very appetizing.

"It's a really hard choice. Macaroni and cheese or soup?" he laughed as he held them up. I took them from him and kissed his check.

"Both." I said. He smiled and took the macaroni and cheese while I opened the can of soup.

"So, how did you meet Jasper and Emmett?" I decided that starting up a conversation was the best thing to do.

"Well, that's a long story. It's going to cost you." He said.

"I'll tell you how I met Alice and Rose." I said.

"Fine. We met in our sophomore year in high school. Emmett was the big jock in junior high so he thought he was the best thing out there. Jasper was the geek. He was in honors class until he got into a fight with someone over a general in the war or something. I was just a laid back guy.

"We went to junior high together but we weren't friends yet. We hadn't met yet. We all tried out for the football team. All the seniors and juniors started talking about Jasper. I told them to back off and they tried to start a fight. Then Emmett jumped in with all his friends. The other guys got scared and ran off. We have been best friends since then."

"That's almost the same way me, Alice, and, Rose met! Alice has an OFD, obsessive fashion disorder, as Rose puts it. Rose was the super model type and I was the brains. Alice approached a group of seniors and asked them about their clothes. I must warn you that Alice is from New York and we went to high school in the small town of Forks. The girls all said they bought their clothes from Wal-Mart. Alice nearly had a heart attack! I was sitting on a bench by them when she started yelling at them.

"Everyone gathered around them to see what they were yelling about. Rose stepped in and stopped the preps from yelling by pointing out my outfit. Alice screamed something about God having no pride in fashion and walked up to me. I told her I would let her give me a make over and everything as long as she stayed away from the preps. She agreed and Rose apologized for torturing me with Alice. She ended up coming with me to lunch and we all made plans to go to Alice's house the next Saturday. That's how we met."

He looked at me but then frowned as we smelled something burning. He ran over to the stove and turned off the pasta.

"I guess we're just having soup then." He said as he tried to scrape the noodles out of the pot. I tried not to laugh but a giggled escaped and he laughed too.

After we stopped laughing, he looked for something else to eat but all he found was canned vegetables. He took out carrots, corn and peas. It was a good variety.

"Which one do you want?" he said as put them on the counter.

"Um…corn." I picked up the can and poured it in the pot. "We are not going to ruin this one." I told him.

"Do you want to see the back yard?" he asked as I put the fire on the stove on.

"Sure. But we can't forget about this." I pointed to the stove.

"We won't be long. Just a small tour." He smiled and we went out the back door. He walked onto a huge patio. There was a patio table and a few chairs along with a lounging chair. It looked really comfortable. We walked through the patio and around a few statues and some fancy shaped bushes. Then I saw the pool. It was beautiful. There were statues of Chinese looking dragons that squirted water out of their mouths. It was truly magical.

"Wow, Edward. This is amazing." I sat by the pool and put my feet in.

He laughed. "Some how I knew you would like it." He sat next to me but didn't put his feet in the pool. He sat with his back to the pool and looked at me.

I put my hand on his leg. "What's wrong, Edward?"

He sighed. "I feel like something's wrong. Like something is missing when I'm not around you. I know that when I look at you, I feel like I'm whole."

"I know what you mean. I am so lonely when you're not near me or when I don't talk to you every hour." I laughed. "But when I'm close to you, it just feels right. I'm not so lonely. I feel like…there's a reason to actually fix myself up. There's a reason to look foreword to the next day. There's a reason I feel like there's butterflies in my stomach right now. I have finally found a reason to live the life I always wanted. That reason is you." I speeded up towards the end.

"You know, when I was in high school, my mom always encouraged me to date as many girls as I could. She would always tell me that I would find the one for me when I least expected it. Here you are." He waved his hand at me.

"You really think I'm the one for you?" "I asked

"Absolutely. I know it, I feel it." He took my hands in his and then he got up. "The food!" he dashed off toward the house. I got up slowly and followed.

So he thinks I'm the one. I feel it too, but aren't soul mates supposed to look the same? Not as in look exactly the same. Like he is a Greek god and I'm just a plain girl with brown eyes and hair. What could he possibly see in me that he is attracted to?

I walked into the kitchen and found him searching through the cabinets. I stood in the doorway as I watch him get a bowl and pour that corn in it. It didn't look burnt. How long were we talking for?

"Is dinner ready?" I asked as I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"If you call this a dinner then yes. Dinner is served." He said the last sentence like he was French. He sounded so sexy.

"Good, I'm hungry." I sat down and he gave me a bowl of soup and a small bowl of corn. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, madam." He said with that sexy French accent. "I hope you don't think little of me for not having any food here." He was back to his normal voice and he sounded a little sheepish.

"It's okay. I know you probably don't come here to often anymore." I took a bite of the corn and spit it out. He was about to put some in his mouth but I stopped him. "No." I yelled. He dropped the spoon and it landed in his soup making it splash in him.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry. It tastes bad and I didn't want you to eat it." I got him a towel and he wiped of his shirt.

"It okay, Bella. I guess we will have to get something to eat."

"Is there any place we can eat?" I asked.

"I think there was a Subway or Dominoes a few miles back. I'll look in the phone book." He got up and looked through the drawers until he found a phone book.

"I'm in the mood for pizza. We can order enough for tomorrow morning so we won't have to go out again." I told him as he searched through the book.

"That sounds good to me. They might not deliver out here. We could go pick it up."

He dialed the number and ordered two large pizzas. I could probably eat one by myself. Edward gave the lady an address and he told her his name.

"Yes, Edward Masen." He said. He looked confused "Yes my father is Edward senior and my mother is Elizabeth."

The lady said something. "That name does sound familiar…Tanya." She spoke.

"Oh yeah. We used to play together every summer. Your family has the cottage down the road." What is going on? "No, I'm here with my girlfriend. We are just staying for the weekend."

My stomach fluttered at the word 'girlfriend.'

"Well, I don't want to keep you from working." I heard her voice rise like she was trying to be persuasive.

"Half an hour?" She answered him. "That would be great! See you in a little while."

He hung up the phone and looked at me. I guess my face spoke my question.

"That was this girl Tanya that I used to play with as a kid. I haven't seen her in about five years. It just so happens that she is getting off at six and she said she would bring us our pizza."

I thought about it for a minute. "Sounds great to me. I'd love to meet your old girlfriend." I walked away as I heard him sigh.

"We didn't date or anything we were just friends." He followed me into the living room where I sat down and turned on the TV.

"Oh, yeah. I totally understand. Just childhood friends." I flipped through the channels. Then the remote disappeared from my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he put on some music videos.

"It's quite entertaining to watch you when you're jealous." He sat down and smiled.

"I am _not_ jealous!" I offended.

"Yes, you are. Just admit it and I won't bring it up again."

"What would you do if I don't admit it?" I leaned closer to him.

"Hmm…I would have to force you to say it." He leaned closer to me.

"And just how would you do that?"

"First I would do this." He kissed me once on my lips and once on my neck. "Then I would…" He put his arm on my back and brought me on his lap. "And if you still didn't admit it then…"

He kissed me. Like a make out kind of kiss. The kind of kiss that got us in his bed last time. I see what he was trying to do. He was trying to pressure me into admitting that I was jealous. I guess he wins this one.

He broke the kiss and smiled. "Well…?"

"Um…okay. I'm a little jealous." I admitted. The sad part was its true. I wish I could have known Edward my whole life. I would know so much more about him. We would be perfect foe each other. We might even be married by now…

"A little…?" he shook his head. "I watch you the whole time I was talking to her. You were jealous since I said her name."

"Whatever, Edward." I got off of him and went upstairs. I heard him following me.

I grabbed my bag and went into his bathroom. I heard him sigh and then leave his room. I brushed my hair and pout on my swimsuit and cover up. I left the bathroom and went downstairs. Edward was watching TV again.

I sat down right next to him and saw him stiffen. "What's wrong, Edward?" I put my hand on his thigh.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I knew what he was talking about, but I just stared at him like an idiot. "Its hard enough for me to resist you with clothes on. Now there'd hardly nothing separating you and me-"

H e was cut off buy the doorbell ringing. Oh joy Tanya's here.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**I know I said this one was going to be long, but I like leaving some suspense. I will either update this one twice over the holidays or finish Letting Go. I need everyone to let me know which on to do. I like where this story is going. I know that there is a lot of teasing in their relationship, but don't worry. They will get 'close' soon enough. It was too soon in their relationship to have sex. I am going to post another chapter of their weekend and then I'm going to skip forward to September. It will be great! Let me know if that sounds good to you guys. I love hearing your opinions and suggestions. BTW I had 44 reviews in 5 days!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know...wow, right? I know I said it would be here by May, but I'm sorry. I've been super busy.  
Well, I hope it's good enough.**

Edward got off the couch and went to answer the door. I just sat up straight and watched him open the door.

Oh my god. This woman was beautiful. Rosalie had nothing on her. She had long strawberry-blond hair, and bright blue eyes. She had an awesome tan that went great with her body type. She had on blue jean capris and a dominoes shirt, and in her hand was a pizza.

"Did someone order pizza?" I was already annoyed by the sound of her voice. Edward took the pizza from her and brought it into the kitchen. I heard him greet her and ask her how she was doing and blah blah blah…Enough with the friend stuff. I got up and went into the kitchen. They were sitting at the table, very close, and Edward jumped up when I came through the door.

"Bella! I would like you to meet Tanya. Tanya this is my girlfriend Bella." He gestured as he introduced us to each other.

I reached out to shake her hand and she put hers in mine. "It's nice to meet one of Edward's childhood friends."

"I'm glad I'm meeting his girlfriend. I love that bikini! Where did you get it from?"

I looked down at my red bikini with white stars, my favorite. "I got it from that swim shop in the mall. I think this was the last one though."

Her smile faded and was replaced with a grimace. "Well, that's okay. I have plenty. I just really like that one." She smiled again.

"Okay!" Edward said. I guess he felt the tension. "Let's eat. It was nice having you over Tanya. We might go stop by there tomorrow before we leave." He gave her a small hug.

"Sounds good. I should be there because I don't have to work." She waved at him and brushed up against me as she walked through the doorway.

"Bye Bella. I hope I could see you again."

I fake smiled. "Sure. Bye now."

She went out the door and closed it behind her. I turned around and saw Edward giving me a dirty look.

"What did I do? I just don't like her." I walked up to him and put my hand in his. "I was very jealous." I whispered in his ear.

"Well, I don't see why. All my love is for you. She's just a friend." He kissed my cheek and got us some plates to eat.

We ate dinner then went out to the patio and relaxed in the sun. It was great just lying on the outside couch with him, so quiet and peaceful. The sun was going down and I felt like swimming. I got off the couch and took off my cover up.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said as he got up and followed me to the pool. He had his trunks off and he took off his shirt as we walked.

"I want to swim. Of course you can join me." I didn't stop as I got to the edge of the pool. Instead I sprinted and dove in. When I broke through the surface Edward was standing where I just jumped in.

"Come on! It feels great!" I said as I splashed around. He sat at the edge and slid in.

I attacked him and pushed him under. My mouth found his and we made out under water. When we came up, we both started choking. Then we laughed and agreed to never do that again. A floated around and made out a lot for a while. Then Edward started to fall asleep and I told him we should go to bed. He agreed and we got out. He led me to a really big bed room and into the bathroom where there was a big tub.

"Relax for a while. I'll go take a shower in my bathroom." He walked over to a door and opened it. "Everything you need is in here. Towels, a robe, soap, shampoo. Help yourself." He gave me a quick peck and left me there.

I ran some hot water in the tub and found some bubbles. I got everything I would need out of the closet and jumped in the tub. It felt amazing. I washed my hair and bathed. I heard a knock on the door. I pulled some bubbles around me and said come in.

Edward came in with his eyes covered. "I come in peace."

I laughed. "I'm covered with bubbles! I don't think you can see."

He peeked through the holes of his fingers and sighed. "Good. I found some wine and stuff in the basement. Come down stairs when you're finished."

"Okay." He smirked and left the room. I got out and put my hair in a towel and put on the robe.

I walked back to the room and found my bag on the bed. I got out my clothes and brought them in the bathroom. I took the towel out of my hair and ran a brush through it, not caring if it was wet. I put my clothes one, jean shorts and a t-shirt, and made my way downstairs. I heard some music playing in the living room, but no one was there. I went to the kitchen and found Edward looking through the cabinets.

I walked up behind him and put my arms around him, which made him jump. "Need some help?" I whispered in his ear.

He put his hands over mine, which were on his chest, and turned around. "Nope. I was just looking for some wine glasses." He kissed the top of my head and breathed in. "You smell good."

I kissed his cheek and smelled him. "So do you." We both laughed. I looked around the kitchen and saw some wine glasses in the cabinet, way at the top. "I found some glasses."

He looked up at me, surprised. "Where?" I pointed to them. "Oh, of course they would be way up there."

He let go of me and left the room. I sat at the counter and waited for him. He came back a minute later with a small latter. He put it up by the counter and got the glasses down. They looked very old and elegant. He gave them to me and picked up the latter.

I put them down on the counter and opened the wine. I poured us each half a glass and brought them into the living room. I put them on the small table by the couch and sat down. I saw an acoustic guitar in the corner. It had the initials E.A.M. on them. I got up and looked at it better. There was dust on it, so it must have been here for a while.

"What are you looking at?" Edward asked me as he came in. he sat down on the couch and changed the music with a remote.

"Just this old guitar." I brushed my fingers on the strings.

I heard him get up and walk over to me. "Ah. That would be mine."

"Why didn't you tell me you know how to play?" I said as I stood up and looked at him.

"I don't know. It just never crossed my mind to tell you. I been playing since I was 8. I still play and write songs. In fact, I wrote one for you." He picked it up and brought it over to the couch.

I watched him as he strung the strings and tuned it up. "Really?" he looked up at me. "You wrote a song for me?"

He nodded and continued to tune the guitar. I sat down next to him and watched, stunned. No one has ever written a song for me, ever. It touched me that I would be in his mind while he was playing. He finished tuning and strung the cords once, all sounding perfectly harmonized.

"Would you like to hear it?" he asked me.

"Well, duh. It's not like the person you love writes a song for you and offers to play it for you every day." I answered. Like he had to ask.

He started playing the guitar and I was swept into his green eyes, which never left mine.

_1-2-1-2-3-4  
Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely getting mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
I love you_

_  
Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
You're the best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
I love you  
I love you  
_

_You make it easy  
It's easy as 1 2 __1 2 3 4__  
There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
I love you_

_I love you  
1-2-3-4  
I love you  
I love you_

He stopped and I noticed I was crying. He wiped them away and put his guitar down. "I guess that means you like it." He said.

I wiped my face and looked at the guitar. "I don't like it." I looked at him and saw his face fall. I pulled his face up to mine. "I loved it. It was amazing." His face lit up then he kissed me, slowly and sweetly.

"Well I'm glad you like it, because I made you a CD with it on there, but it's not acoustic. It has the whole orchestra with it." He said as he got up and went to the stereo. He put in a new CD and I heard the beginning that sounded familiar. There were other instruments along with it. It sounded like a real song. There were back up singers and everything. When it was over I looked at him and noticed he was studying my reaction.

"Amazing. How did you get that together? We have only known each other for a few weeks!" I asked.

He took my hand in his. "Well, when you live with the two guys you used to be in a band with, it's not that hard to do. Emmett's cousin has a recording studio and everything. It was quite easy."

"Wait a minute." I stood up and looked around, confused. "Let me get this straight. You used to be in a band with Emmett and Jasper, and they were singing in the background of that song?"

"Yes. It wasn't really a bad, we just used to play in Emmett's garage. We never had any gigs or nothing." He smiled and I returned it but then went on.

"You wrote that song and put music to it AND recorded it in two and a half weeks?" I asked, very amazed.

"Like I told you, it's not that hard to do. It's no big deal really." He chuckled.

I sat down and took his hand in mine. "It is a big deal for me. No one has ever, in my life, done this kind of thing for me." I was crying again. "It's very big for me. None of the boyfriends I have had have done anything close to that. One sang me a song for my birthday, but he didn't write it. You put your heart in that, I can feel it. You don't know how I felt while you were singing that. It's indescribable. Thank you so much."

I leaned over and kissed him. He returned it and it got intense. I ended up on my back with him on top of me. He broke the kiss and I kissed him all over saying, "I love you" between every one. Then he started tickling me. I pushed him off of me and he rolled off the sofa and hit the floor with a thump.

I looked down at him and saw him laughing. "Oh my god, are you okay?" I said as I got up and sat by him.

He just kept on laughing. "I'm fine. It's okay, but your going to pay." He started to get up. "I'm going to give you a head start."

I shot up and ran out the living room. I heard him get up and follow me. I ran out the back door and onto the patio. He was right in the doorway. He leaned against it and smirked. I jumped over the railing and onto the grass. I turned around and saw him doing to same. As I ran, the lights turned on and I could see where I was going. I ran all the way past the pool and into the trees.

I saw a big tree that I could hide behind. I turned around and saw him watching me. Then I pushed myself faster and ran behind the tree. I guess he didn't see me because he ran right past the tree. Then he looked around and saw me. I tried to climb the tree but knew it was use less. He got me. I turned around and he was standing about two feet away.

"Okay," I said out of breath. "You got me." He walked up to me and kissed me, passionately, as I leaned against the tree. I don't know how long we were standing there, but it was dark, so we decided to go in.

We walked, hand in hand, to the house. We went straight upstairs to his room. He went to his bathroom to change while I sat on his black couch. He came out in pajama pant and a tank top.

"I think I'm going to need some clothes to sleep in." he smiled and walked over to his dresser. He got out a pair of smiley face boxers and a white t-shirt.

He gave them to me and I went to his bathroom to change. I put my clothes right by where he put his and went back to his room.

He was lying in the bed, under the covers and patted the space next to him. I got in and snuggled in next to him. It wasn't long before I was asleep.

**Please review!!!! The song is by the Plain White T's. Go look it up, it's amazing.**


End file.
